Life's A Trip
by KaitAstrophe95
Summary: Bra has always had a crush on her best friends older brother, and when he returns home from years of traveling he see's that Bra is not a little girl anymore. It's clearly obvious that they like each other, but with Goten's girlfriend and nerves getting in the way it seems they will never make a move. What will happen after one night of lust? Will they ever end up together?COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first GotenxBra story! Here are a few important things to know!**

**1. Pan is Goku and ChiChi's daughter- making her Gohan and Goten's sister! So please do not ask me 'why is Pan calling Gohan her brother?'**

**2. NONE OF GT HAPPENED! The only evil villian the kids have ever faced is Buu and that was when the boy's were 9 and the girls were 5.**

**3. The rating will go up.**

**4. This is a GotenxBra and TrunksxPan story, so if you do not like these couples... Well then no one is forcing you to read this.**

**5. I hope everyone enjoys the story and please review.**

**6. I OWN NOTHING!**

**SUMMARY: Bra has always had a crush on her best friends older brother, and when he returns home from years of traveling he see's that Bra is not a little girl anymore. It's clearly obvious that they like each other, but with Goten's girlfriend and nerves getting in the way it seems they will never make a move. After one drunken night fantasies come true for the two. Now, they are both on a trip of a lifetime...**

**-I hope it caught your interest!**

**Chapter one**

It was a clear April day as Pan Son made her way to the Briefs house. She was in a hurry as she opened the door and ran inside, her long black hair flowing behind her. Pan's mind was set to find Bra, that was before the smell of cookies caught her attention. She made her way to the kitchen to see Bulma; the woman was muttering to herself about something. A smile lit up on Pan's face as she silently skipped over to Bulma and threw an arm over her shoulders making the woman jump.

"Morning Bulma-San," Pan greeted with a smile.

"Pan," Bulma said holding her chest. "You scared me to death!"

"Sorry Momma," Pan said with a smile before kissing the woman's cheek.

Bulma laughed, "How's my second daughter today?"

"Great! I see you are cooking again."

"Yes, well Vegeta wanted some cookies. He might not get any though if Trunks does not stop stealing them. Have you come to torture him?"

"Actually, I was looking for Bra. I've got to tell her something."

"Well, I believe she's up in he room doing homework."

"Thanks, Bulma-San," Pan said giving her another kiss in the cheek as she stole a cookie and took off.

"I saw that Pan!" Bulma called after her.

"Vegeta can spare one!" Pan said with laughter. She made her way up the stairs eating her cookie happily along the way. As soon as she took her last step someone grabbed her around the waist tightly before wrapping their other arm around her shoulders to secure her arms.

"Trunks, let me go!" She told him.

"I know you was not even about to go talk to my sister without telling me hello first."

"Hi!" Pan said turning her head to look at him with a big smile.

"That's a bit better, but that's hardly a hello."

With a sigh Pan wiggled her arms free before turning all the way around in his arms. She grabbed his face before kissing him. She pulled away shortly, "How's that for a hello?"

"Better," Trunks said with a smirk as he started to lean down for another one.

"Later Boxer Boy," Pan told her boyfriend. "I have to talk to your sister first- very important stuff!" She said as she removed his arms from around her waist before running to Bra's room. Trunks stared after Pan confused. She was something else, but that was one of the reasons why he liked her so much.

Pan opened Bra's door to see the blue-haired girl siting at her desk doing school work. "Hey Pan," she greeted when she saw her friend before turning her attention back to the work.

Pan crossed her arms as she walked over to her friend, "Seriously Bra, homework? It's Friday, we have the whole weekend."

"Yes, but I would rather get it out of the way quickly so I won't be freaking out Sunday night like you will be."

"Psh," Pan said waving her right hand like she was swatting at a bug. "I'll get my homework done." She walked over to Bra's bed before sitting on it, "Anyways, you'll never believe what I just found out."

"What's that?" Asked Bra.

"Guess," Pan said with a smile.

"I don't know, you're passing the eleventh grade?" Teased Bra.

"Hey! I make good grades!" Pan said crossing her arms again.

"I don't see how. You hardly ever do your homework."

Pan shrugged, "I have other stuff to do. Now, do you really want to know?"

"Yeah, why not?" Bra said turning around to look at Pan.

"GOTEN IS COMING HOME TOMORROW!" Pan said with a smile as she threw her hands up.

Bra's eyes widened as her mouth began to get dry, "He is?"

"Yeah, I just found out when I arrived home. So, I knew I just had to come tell you!" Pan said with a wink.

Bra blushed lightly at not knowing what to say. The last time she had saw Goten was three years ago when she was thirteen. It was the night of his and Trunks' graduation party, and he informed everyone that he would be traveling the world for a while. He explained that he did not know when he would be back, but he would not be gone for too long. Bra cried over a boy for the first time that night. She has had a crush on Goten since she was ten, and the thought of not seeing him for however many years made her heart hurt. But, now that he was coming back, Bra felt giddy.

Pan laughed at her friend, "I knew you still liked him!"

"Shut up," Bra said with a big smile.

"We're throwing a party for him tomorrow, so I imagine you guys are coming."

"Oh no, Pan!" Bra yelled jumping up from her seat.

"What?" The raven-haired girl asked confused.

"Tomorrow?! We need to get to shopping, and now!"

"Bra!" Pan whined as her friend dragged her away.

**-I know this chapter is short, but it's really just the introduction. The next chapter will be longer, and Goten returns!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-I own nothing! **

**Chapter two**

The Son's house was full of people. There were Z-fighters, and people that Goten had gone to school with. Bra was trying to keep herself calm as she tugged on the end of her dress.

"Breathe Bra," Pan said from beside her.

"I am," hissed Bra.

"Yeah, and that explains why your face is almost as blue as your hair."

Bra gasped as she touched her face quickly, "What?!"

"Just relax Bra, it's just Goten."

"I know, but I haven't seen him in years."

"He hasn't seen you in years," Pan said with a smile as she nudged Bra's in the hip with her own. "Bow-chicka-wow-wow."

"Oh shut up, Pan!" Bra said blushing.

"You know you've thought about it," Pan said with a smirk.

"I have not!" Bra said trying to stop herself from blushing.

"I don't believe you!" Pan said in a sing-song voice.

Bra crossed her arms, "Well, I don't care what you believe!"

"Remember to breathe," said Pan.

"Pan!" Bra said trying to slap her friends arm. "Sometimes I wonder why you're my best friend."

"Because, you love me!" Pan said giving Bra a sideways hug.

"He's coming!" ChiChi yelled excitedly as she looked out the window to see her two sons walking up.

The door opened, and as soon as Goten stepped in ChiChi attacked him in a tight hug. Goten laughed carelessly as he hugged his mother back, but not too tight.

"Breathe," Pan said from beside Bra. The blue-haired girl squatted her hand towards her friend as she looked at Goten. He was still very tall, and from his shirt Bra could see the outlining of his muscles. His normally pale skin was a shade or two darker, his hair was still as black as night as it stood up in the front. His eyes were still a dark chocolate color.

"Are you going to go say hello?" Asked Pan.

"I will in a minute," breathed Bra.

"Okay," Pan said before walking away. "AYE, GOTEN!" She yelled towards her brother.

"AYE, SHORTY!" Goten yelled back before he gathered Pan in his arms tightly.

"Gohan, look at this," Pan said taking a step back to be by her other brother. "Goten's all grown up."

"I knew this day would finally come," Gohan teased.

"Haha, very funny you two," Goten said with a slight smile.

ChiChi sniffed, "I'm just so happy that all of my children are finally home!"

Pan laughed, "I hate to tell you guys this, but I'm leaving tonight to travel the world for a few years."

"I don't think so," Goku told her. "You have to stay home."

"Plus, I doubt Trunks would let you do that," said Gohan.

"Nah," Pan said waving her hand. "I would have to take him with me, but Papa said no."

"Where's Bra?" Goten asked Pan as she helped him carry his bags to his old room.

"She's around somewhere. She was letting us greet you before coming to see you."

"She's still not mad at me for leaving is she?" He asked as he laid a bag on his old bed.

"No, she's really happy you're back. We all are," she said placing a bag on the bed as well.

"Awe now, don't get emotional on me Pan-Chan."

"I can't believe I missed you," Pan said walking out of his room.

Goten laughed as he followed her out. He threw an arm around her shoulders and looked down at her with a smile. "So, you and Trunks huh?"

"Yep," Pan said popping the p. "What about you Goten?" She said nudging her brother with her elbow. "Got any girls in your sight?"

Goten shrugged, "Maybe I do. I was dating Jessica before I left."

"Not her," Pan said with a frown. She hated the red-haired witch. But, then again, Pan was just as mean back.

"Then who? You going to set me up with someone?"

"I just might. Oh look, there's Trunks. See you later Goten," Pan said walking away. "Go talk to him!" She told Bra as she passed her on the way to Trunks.

Bra took a deep breath before she nodded. She would have to see him sometime so it would be best to just go. Bra had her sight on Goten, and she smiled as he began to walk over towards him. There was nothing to worry about, it was just Goten. It's just Goten, she kept telling herself.

"Goten!" Said a high-pitched voice that made Bra stop in her tracks. She watched with wide eyes as Jessica ran up to Goten, and kissed him right on the lips. Bra watched in horror as Goten wrapped his arms aroun Jessica, and started kissing her back. Tears filled Bra's eyes, he could not watch any longer.

"What's wrong with Bra?" Asksd Trunks.

"What do you mean?" Pan asked as she looked around him.

Trunks shrugged, "She was just crying and ran up the stairs. Looked like she went to your room."

Pan's eyes darted around her living room, an then she saw it. Goten with his tongue down Jessica's throat, and Bra must of seen it. "I'll be right back!" She told Trunks before rushing up to her room.

Pan opened her door to see Bra, laying on her bed with her face buried into her arms. Pan sighed softly as as shut the door and walked over to Bra. Slowly she sad down beside her friend and stroked her hair.

"You'll ruin your makeup if you keep crying."

"I don't care," hiccuped Bra.

"My brother is an idiot," Pan told her friend.

"I know, but I can't help it Pan-Chan! Oh, how I wish I ha no feelings at all for him!" Bra said bitterly, "I feel as of my heart is breaking! It's not fair!"

"No, it's not," Pan told her. "So you know what you have to do? You have to go out there and show my brother what exactly he is missing!"

Bra sat up quickly as tears fell out of her eyes, "I can't do that!"

"Bra, he will always see you as a child unless you show him differently.

Bra wiped her eyes dry. "I suppose you're right," she said with a sniff.

Pan smiled at her friend, "Now go clean up, then go wow my brother!"

Five minutes later Bra walked down the stairs again having found a new confidence. She would just have to show Goten that she was not a little kid anymore. She sighed in relief to find him alone. Gathering her courage together she walked up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who," she whispered.

Goten smiled, "I don't know. You sound familiar.

"I better sound familiar," Bra said as she removed her hands. Goten turned around and his smile dropped in shock. There standing in front of him was Bra! Bra he had known as a kid, and last seen as a child? She was not a child anymore, that was for certain. Her skin was flawless and pale making her bright blue hair hair stick out even more as it came down slightly passed her shoulders. Her eyes were A sparkling blue.

"Well, do I get a hug?" Bra teased as she held out her arms.

"Of course!" Goten said picking her up in a tight hug.

Bra laughed, "I'm happy you're back Goten."

"Me too," he said letting her go. "Look at you. You're all grown up."

Bra blushed lightly, "Yeah, a bit."

"What have you been up to?"

"Nothing really. I'm a boring person, you know this Goten. I am class president though."

Goten laughed lightly, "No surprise there. Sounds just like you- keeping everyone in order."

"Well I have to around here. Pan and Trunks can be a handful."

"I bet," Goten said as Jessica made her way back over towards him.

Bra wanted to be strong, but she felt herself slipping. She could not stand the sight of Goten with Jessica. "Well, I guess you are busy. I better go get Pan, she's staying the night with me. Talk to you later Goten."

"Bra," Goten started, but it was too late. She was already walking away.

**-Next chapter: The girls are out for the summer and Goten is searching for a job!**


	3. Chapter 3

***I OWN NOTHING!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Jessica will be dealt with in due time. I think you'll enjoy Goten finding his job!**

**WolfstarXPiccolo: Sure! Here you go!**

**Tiffany7898: Thanks! It will majorly be GotenxBra. There will be a bit TrunksxPan, but it will be kept to a minimum like it has been.**

**Ivette: I'm trying to make Goten a biy more serious than he normal is in most of my stories. Although not too serious, then he just would not be Goten! He was going out with Paris in GT, but I decided to make someone new.**

**Prisci99: Thanks! I tried to make Bra and Pan personalities a bit different. Bra is studious and likes for things to be in order. Pan has spunk and goes with the flow.**

**emikot316: Don't worry, Jessica is not staying for long. Pan will deal with her!**

**Karin: Thanks! Don't worry, i'll explain why Bra just doesn't take Jessica down... Pan however is another story.**

**Pam: Thanks! I'm not as big as a fan for them as I am for TrunksxPan but I figured it would not hurt to write a story about them. Or at least try. Lol**

**Chapter three**

"Finally, we are out of that hell-hole!" Pan said as she walked out of Orange Star High with Bra. She had both of her arms up high in some sort of victory.

Bra looked at her friend with a slight smile. "We are only out until August. Then we will be back again."

Pan's arms fell to her side as she looked at her friend dully. "Must you ruin my dream? Not everyone loves school like you do."

Bra snorted, "Not everyone is a slacker like you."

Pan shrugged, "Let's go to Maxiez, my treat. I have been creaving a chocolate shake since I woke up."

"You keep eating so much, and you'll gain weight," teased Bra. She knew there would be no way for Pan to gain weight... Her or any of the male Son's. They all had abyss' for stomachs, it was a perk of being a Saiyan.

A smile spread across Pan's face, "I love food."

Bra's stomach chorused it's agreement. "Me too," she said linking arms with Pan as they took off.

Arriving at Maxiez, the girls picked a booth by the window. They liked having a seat where they could see everyone. They liked this for many reasons. Pan sipped on her shake slightly as a slow smile crossed her face. "Lady behind you is about to lose her wig."

Bra turned causally around so it would not be obvious. A lady two booths down had on a short brown wig that was crooked. Bra snorted in laughter as she turned to look at Pan. "Behind you, two ten year olds are breaking up."

Pan turned around with a smile on her face. "Awe what did she do? Steal his crayons or eat his animal crackers?"

"Well, look at this... My two favorite girls," Goten said walking up to Pan and Bra's table. Bra felt her heart rate go up as he slid into the booth beside her.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked now noticing her older brother, who had slid in beside Pan. He was now currently trying to steal some of her fries.

"Well, i'm looking for a job," explained Goten. "Trunks was helping me out. We passed here, and saw you two in the window."

"What kind of job are you looking for?" Asked Bra.

"These fries are good," Trunks said with a smirk.

"Because they're mine," Pan told her boyfriend with a galre.

"I don't know yet," Goten said answering Bra's question.

"I don't know, I don't know," Trunks said putting his hands up. "That is all I have heard- I don't know."

"Hercule is hiring," Pan told her brother. "I heard Videl tell Mom this morning."

"Really? Trunks, let's go check it out!" Goten said excitedly.

Trunks smirked, "It's always fun to scare ole Hercule. I'm in," he said. Goten jumped from his seat practically bursting from excitment. Trunks kissed Pan's cheek to distract her from him stealing the rest of her fries.

"I saw that Trunks Briefs!" She called after him, but the only thing she heard in response was his laughter. Once the boys were gone Pan looked at Bra with a knowing smirk.

"What?" The girl asked confused.

"Oh nothing... Just couldn't help but notice how red your cheeks got when my brother sat down beside you."

Bra's hands flew to her cheeks, "Was it really that noticeable?"

Pan snickered, "Nah, I just like messing with you."

"You are a horribe, horrible human being," Bra said, glaring at her laughing friend.

"I have to admit, it is still kinda weird to see you and my sister together," Goten told Trunks as they walked to Hercule's dojo.

"Well, what about you and my sister?" Asked Trunks.

"What about us?" Goten asked confused as his cheeks got a degree warmer.

Trunks raised an eyebrow at him, "Dude, you couldn't keep your eyes off of her."

"That's not true!" Goten said stubbornly.

"Yeah, it kinda is."

Goten huffed, "Whatever. Let's hurry up, we are almost there."

The two arrived at the dojo, which was located right next to Satan Manor. Everywhere you would look statues of Hercule littered the place. In each statue, Hercule was doing some sort of fighting stance.

"Hey! Who are you? How did you get in? The gates are locked," said Chen. He was Hercules top student, and was in charge when the man was not around.

"We jumped the gate," Goten said. "Is Hercule around?"

Chen crossed his arms, "Yes. He can only be disturbed if it is very important. Why do you want to see him?"

"We are important," Trunks told the boy before he started to walk towards Hercule's house. "And, it's none of your business as to why we need to speak to Hercule."

"Stop, or I'll force you to!" Yelled Chen.

"Just try," Trunks said not even bothering to turn around.

The lavender-haired man did not make a move when he saw Chen running their way. His friend would handle it. Goten easily reached out his right arm and placed his hand on top of Chen's head. Grunting and using all of his might, Chen tried to break free.

"Maybe next time, Little Buddy," Goten said with a light smile. He let go of Chen's head causing the boy to fall.

"So this is why the Great Hercule Satan can not be disturbed?" Trunks asked when he and Goten entered Satan manor to find the man snoring on his couch.

"Wow..." said Goten. "He really hasn't changed, has he? Where is Buu?" He asked looking around for the pink blob.

Trunks shrugged, "Probably turning something into candy." He crossed his arms as he walked over by the couch. "Wake up!" Trunks said loudly.

Hercule's eyes shot open, and he let out a short scream of surprise. "You sounded like a girl..." Goten said as he tried to hide his laughter with Trunks.

"What are you two doing here?" Hercule asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? Can't we visit a friend?" Trunks asked, "I was hoping for a rematch from the time when I was nine."

Hercule's eyes widened before be grabbed his stomach. "Oh! I would love to kid, but I got a horrible case of the flu. It's why I was sleeping, you see?"

Goten laughed at the older man's antics, "Calm down Hercule. Trunks is just messing with you. We really came here because Pan told us you are hiring."

Hercule's eyes lit up brightly. Having Trunks and Goten work for him?! Two-sevenths of the Saiyans? His dojo would be the best one ever! "Oh yes, I'm hiring!" The retired world champ said standing up. "Are you boys looking for a job?"

"I am," Goten said with a smile.

"I'm working at Capsule Corp," said Trunks.

That should have been obvious, Hercule told himself. Still, he would have at least ONE Saiyan working for him. "You're hired!" Hercule told Goten with a wide smile.

"Really?" Goten asked, "I don't have to fill out any papers or do some weird task?"

"Um... Do a back flip," Hercule told him. "That's your task."

Trunks forced himself to contain his laugh as Goten raised an eyebrow. With a confused look he bent his knees and easily did a flip. "Good! You're hired!" Said Hercule.

"PAN!" Goten yelled when he arrived home with Trunks thirty minutes later.

"What?" Pan asked slightly annoyed as she sat at the table looking at shopping magazines with Bra.

"You were right!"

"I'm always right," Pan said with a smirk.

"I got a job!" Goten said happily. He gave Pan a big hug before giving Bra one as well. The blue-haired girl blushed lightly as Goten ran into the kitchen to tell his mom the good news.

"What are you two looking at?" Trunks asked as he leaned on the back of Pan's chair.

"Your mother is throwing a party next month. So, of course Bra demands for us to get dresses, muttered Pan.

"I see," Trunks said with a light laugh. His sister was going to have way too much fun.

**-Next chapter: The girls have some fun with Roshii and Pan has a little run in with Jessica.**

**-I know in Dragon Ball Z Trunks was eight when he fought Hercule, but I just made him a year older so the girls were five.**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Hazel: Yes, I know Bra is outgoing and that GT is not cannon. But, please remember this is fanfiction. I decided that I wanted to change it up a bit. And, I personally like GT (although a lot of things could have been different to make it better.)**

**-emikot316: I know he was eight. I just moved him up a year so Buu happened when the girls were five lol. As for Pan... You'll see!**

**-Tiffany7898: Awe, thanks!**

**-wittykittylizzie: Haha thanks! I hope you like it!**

**-Karin: Thanks! ^-^**

**-Amara the hedgehog: Did you say cyber cookies? I think you are now my new best friend! :3 lol! Anyways, if you want- you can read my other stores. They're all TrunksxPan though. Lol this is my first GotenxBra! ^-^**

**-Super Pan-Chan: That would be super fun!**

**-Da Kurlzz: Thanks!**

**-Ivette: Thanks!**

**-Treasure: You know she will! ;)**

**-Dbzlover: 500 Haha thanks!**

**-ynallesh: I don't know, I just picked the name! Lol i'm glad you liked it!**

**-Pam: Awe thanks!**

***I OWN NOTHING DRAGON BALL Z! ONLY THE PLOTS, CHARACTERS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP MYSELF!***

**Chapter four**

****The rest of May drove by quickly as June crept up on everyone. It was the day of Bulma's party and most of the Z-Fighters would be there- making it even more special. Bra was waiting in the living room for Pan to arrive. She was of already suppose to have be there already. Suddenly Pan came walking through the door.

"Ugh! Pan, you're all sweaty!" Bra told her as she stood up from the couch and walked over to her friend. Bra, herself was already ready and wearing her new cotton-candy pink summer dress. Pan, however just got done visiting her grandfather and had ran to Capsule Corp. The outside temperatures were scorching, so it left Pan in a layer of sweat.

"Sorry," Pan told her friend. Not thinking about it she took off her shirt leaving her in a pair of shorts and black bra. She had no problem with walking around half-naked at Capsule Corp. "My Grandpa says hello though."

"Come on," Bra said grabbing Pan's hand to lead the girl to her room.

"Wait," Pan said pulling Bra another way. "I'm starving!"

"No Pan! Don't-" Bra warned.

It was too late. Pan had walked into the kitchen to see all of the Z-Fighters in there with her family and the Briefs. Master Roshii's jaw hit the floor as he looked at Pan, his going up and down her. Yamacha, Tien, and Krillin all looked away with a light blush. Pan let out a small yelp before she grabbed Bra, and held the girl in front of her.

"Are you sure that is Pan?" Roshii asked as his glasses started to fog.

"STOP LOOKING AT HER!" All the male Son's plus Trunks yelled.

"Bra, let's go!" Pan said before running out of t he room.

"I tried to warn you," Bra said in a sing-song voice as she followed Pan up the stairs.

"Shut up," Pan hissed blushing.

A hour later after a nice shower, a non-sweaty and fully dressed Pan came back down the stairs with Bra. She was wearing a yellow summer dress that Bra had forced on her. The girls spotted Roshii and they shared a smile.

"Hello everyone," Pan greeted happily.

"Master Roshii, Pan and I have something to show you," Bra said with a big smile. She grabbed one of Master Roshii's hands before Pan grabbed his other arm.

"Yeah, but we have to show you somewhere else. Somewhere, where we can be alone."

Master Roshii was in heaven as the girls dragged him away. He turned his head to look at everyone's shocked expressions, "See you guys later!"

Two minutes later Bra and Pan walked out with satisfied smirks and without Roshii. "What did you girls do?" Asked ChiChi.

"We didn't do anything," Bra said in a sweet voice.

"Yeah and my hair isn't blue," Bulma said sarcastically.

"We locked him up in a closet," Pan told them with a shrug.

The boys started laughing, the women however... "Girls! He is old!"

"He will probably out live all of us," said Bra.

"Don't worry, we'll get him out later," said Pan.

Later that night true to their word, the girls let Master Roshii out just as the party started. The night did not get better though... Goten had invited Jessica over, and although Bra was trying to hide it, she felt like her heart was breaking. Every time she saw them together jealousy sparked inside of her. Goten walked over to his sister and friends with Jessica. The red head saw Pan and smiled, "Hey Small Fry."

"Hey rabbit," Pan shot back and smirked when the girl covered her large front teeth with her lips.

"I see you are as charming as ever," Jessica said sarcastically.

"I don't have time to be sweet," Pan said crossing her arms.

"So I guess what they say about short people's tempers is true."

"I don't know, are you as dumb as they say as well?"

"How dare you!" Jessica said getting angry.

"Come on, Pan!" Bra said grabbing her friends hand before she punched the girl. She was dragging Pan away when she looked back at Jessica, "You're welcome!"

"Why should I be thankful?" Jessica asked in a clipped voice.

Trunks looked down at her with a slight snarl. "Because, she just saved your ass from getting beat," he said before walking away.

"Goten," Jessica said looking at her boyfriend, "Why do your friends not like me?"

"They just don't know you... That's all," Goten said with a light laugh. Deep down he knew, they did not want or care to know her.

**I know it's short! :( So i'm uploading the next chapter too! Jessica is going to get what she deserves. **


	5. Chapter 5

*** I OWN NOTHING DRAGON BALL Z! ONLY THE PLOTS, CHARACTERS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP WITH MYSELF!***

**Chapter five**

"Bra, when I said I needed out I did not mean shopping," complained Pan.

"Come on Pan," Bra told her moody friend who was still sour about her run-in with Jessica from the other night. "This is what we both need."

Pan crossed her arms as she walked through the plaza with Bra. "Shopping calms you down, what I need now is to beat someone up."

"Wait until you get home and you can beat up Goten," said Bra.

Something at the food court caught Pan's eyes, "Or I can do it now!" She hissed through clinched teeth. Bra followed her gaze to see Jessica making out with a boy who was clearly not Goten. Thinking about it, Pan took out her phone and took a picture of Jessica and the boy before putting it back in her pocket. She walked over straight up to Jessica, "Hey whore!" She said loudly.

Jessica jumped apart from the guy that had his tongue down her throat. She looked up at Pan in Panic, "It's not what you think!"

"Yeah, I bet. Goten will hear about this."

"You can't tell him!" Jessica said as she stood up.

"Are you going to stop me?" Pan asked mocking her.

"Damn it to hell Pan, why do you not like me so much?!"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A FILTHY WHORE! Don't try to deny it, I just saw you with a guy who had his tongue down your throat! HOw dare you cheat on my brother! He really does care about you, although I can't see why! But, you know... I guess it is a good thing I caught you... I wouldn't want you spreading your diseases around!-"

"You bitch!" Jessica yelled at her.

"The one and only," Pan said with a smug smile.

"I am so tired of your crap!"

"Pan, let's go-" Bra said trying to calm her friend.

"No, i'm fighting this slut." Pan turned her attention towards Jessica once again. "I tell you what, I will even let you have the first punch."

Jessica growled before she used her nails and scratched Pan's face. The Saiyaness looked at the red-head like she was retarded before punching her right in the nose. "disgusting," Pan said as Bra grabbed her arm as mall security was running up. The girls made a mad dash to the door.

"Holy hell, Pan! I think you broke her nose, and your face has scratch marks on it."

"Good," said Pan. "I hope I did break her nose. Why are you sticking up for her? I though you hated her?"

"I do," said Bra. "But, your brother likes her, and I'm only worried about him."

"He has to know Bra, and then you could be with him."

"I'm not going to be his re-bound while he gets over Jessica."

"Oh my Dende, Bra! The boy clearly likes you! It is so obvious but you and him just can't seem to see it. Jessica cheating on him is a blessing in disguise. You'll see," Pan said before flying off.

Bra watched her friend go with a huff. What Pan had said was true, she hated Jessica, but she did not want to see Goten heartbroken. That would hurt almost as bad as seeing him with Jessica. Because, when you love someone you want to see them happy- even if the person they are with is not you.

Pan arrived at her house before storming in. "Pan!" What happened to your face?" ChiChi asked horrified as she saw the scratches.

Goku who was sitting at the table eating looked up, "Get in a fight again?"

"Pan, what I have I told you about getting into fights?" ChiChi asked looking at the scratches.

"I let her hit me first, I just finished it," said Pan.

"Someone is a bit spoiled," Gohan said from his spot at the table beside his father. If he had gotten into any fights when he was in school- his mother would have roasted him alive. Pan stuck out her tongue at him as ChiChi went to go get her some ice.

"PAN!" Goten yelled coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. "I just got off the phone with a hysterical Jessica."

"Yeah," Pan said with a shrug of her shoulders. She then smirked, "I had a run in with her today at the mall."

"You broke her nose!"

"Good," Pan said crossing her arms.

"Pan!" ChiChi yelled. She did not like Jessica either, but that did not give Pan the right to break the girl's nose.

"Why did you attack her?!" Goten asked through clinched teeth.

"Attack her?!" Scoffed Pan, "I let her have the first punch!" She said pointing towards her cheek. "Did she tell you I caught her doing? She was cheating on you Goten!"

"She wouldn't do that!"

"Are you sure? She is a whore!"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!"

Pan looked at her brother in shock. "You really believe her over me?" Tears filled Pan's eyes, and Goten knew what she said must have been true. Pan never cries. Angrily Pan threw her phone at Goten, hitting him straight in his chest before he caught it. "Don't believe me? Look at my pictures! I have proof!" Pan yelled before she ran up to her room. She slammed her door so hard that the house shook.

"Goten," Gohan began before a sigh escaped his lips. "Pan doesn't like Jessica- that much is obvious, but you know she would never lie about something like this."

Shakily Goten looked at Pan's phone and found the picture. He knew she was telling the truth the whole time- he just didn't want to believe it. Now he felt bad, not because Jessica chated on him, but because he had made his sister cry. Quickly Goten ran up the stairs before knocking on Pan's door.

"Go away," she said her voice muffled by a pillow.

"Pan, please let me in," said Goten.

"No," Pan said stubbornly.

Goten sighed, but a locked door could not a Saiyan. He easily opened her door, and Pan narrowed her eyes at him before turning her body around so her back was facing him. Goten walked over to Pan's bed and placed her phone on the night stand before sitting on her bed.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Goten asked, but Pan did not move. "Fine then, i'll just continue. I am sorry for what I said, I knew you wasn't lying... I just didn't want to belive it. Pan, please look at me," he said. Pan, who was being stubborn still had her back turned. "Pan... Pan... Pan..." Goten said poking his sister's back each time he said her name. "SHORTY!" He said as he started to tickle her.

"Goten!" Pan said between laughs, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Awe Pan, don't do that! You'll get your room all bloody!"

"Yeah, and I don't feel like hunting the dragon balls to wish you back."

"Am I forgiven?"

Pan huffed, "Are you going to break up with Jessica?"

"Well, I can't date someone who beat up my little sister, now can I?"

"Ha!" Pan sid sitting up, "I totally did more damage to her then she would ever be able to do to me!"

"You know... I wish I could have seen it. Are you hungry?"

"Duh," Pan told him dully.

"Let's go get our brother and go out then. Just the three of us like we use to."

"Last one down stinks!" Pan said with a laugh as she bolted off her bed.

"Cheater!" Goten yelled after her as he began to run down the stars as well.

Bra arrived home to see her brother tv. Lazily she sat down beside him on the couch. "Where's your shopping bags?" Trunks asked confused. His sister normally had handfuls of them.

"I didn't get to shop."

"Why not?"

"Pan got into a fight."

A smirk spread on Trunks' face, "With who?"

"Jessica."

Trunks' smirk turned into a grimace. "Please tell me that she did not put her in the hospital and I now have to go bail Pan out of jail or something."

Bra smiled slightly, "Nah. I think she only broke her nose. I really can't blame her though, Jessica was making out with a guy right in the middle of the food court."

"Pan never did like Jessica though. It was only a matter of time before she would hit Jessica for another reason."

"That is true, you're a bad influence on her." Trunks just laughed as Bra rested her head on his shoulder. "You're a good guy though, Pan is lucky to have you."

"Awe Sis'," Trunks said getting ready to make a cheesy comment.

"Shut up, Trunks," Bra said. "Just enjoy the moment."

"As you wish," her brother said with a laugh.

**-Next chapter... Well... You'll see! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Tiffany7898: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Da Kurlzz: I thought it would be cute.**

**Amara the hedgehog: Hehe maybe Pan should take some tips from Bra? Lol**

**Ivette: Here you go!**

**wittykittylizzie: Oh, he'll be getting something! Lol**

**Pam: Yeah she did.**

**Ynallesh: Haha! You're the Saiyan!**

**Treasure: I know what you mean!**

**Karin: Thanks!**

**Prisci99: Hehe depends on what you call a surprise.**

**Super Pan-Chan: One of these days! Lmao**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z! ONLY THE PLOTS, CHARACTERS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP WITH MYSELF!**

**~The rating is now 'M'!~**

**Chapter six**

****"No!" Pan said dramatically as she pressed her hands to her cheeks. "Where has my summer gone?" She asked herself as she followed Bra into Orange Star High School.

"At least we're seniors," said Bra.

"Bleh," Pan said sticking her tongue out. "One more year... One more year..."

"Hey!" Bra yelled at a male student. "Get your tie on right!"

"And there you go, getting into your miss President mode," said Pan.

"I am the President of the Senior class, I have to make sure everything is running smoothly."

"Does the gene to lead just run in your family or something?" Pan asked as she followed Bra to class.

"I guess," the blue-haired girl said with a smile. "HEY!" She said yelled at two Juniors who were making out in the middle of the hallway. "Stop sucking each others face and get to class before I report you!"

"Sourpuss," Pan muttered under her breath.

"What did you call me?" Bra asked narrowing her eyes at Pan.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing tra-la-la," said Pan.

Bra rolled her eyes, "Get to class."

Pan smiled as she crossed her arms, "You get to class."

"I'm really going to hurt you one of these days."

"I'm shaking," Pan said sarcastically.

"Bra!" Pan said weeks later when she was suppose to be studying. "You are a boring person!"

"Pan, it will not kill you to do your homework."

"Can we go out?"

"No."

"But it's Saturday."

"So?"

"So, you need a life..."

"I have a life!"

"Not a social one."

"I do too."

"No not."

"Do too!"

"Then let's go out."

"No."

"See! No life," said Pan. "You do know that your birthday was last week, right?"

"Yes, that's the thing about birthdays- they happen every year and mine is one September 2nd just like your is on June 3rd."

"We didn't do anything on your birthday, you're seventeen! Let's go have some fun!"

"Where would we go?" Asked Bra.

"I know this club-" started Pan.

"Oh great, that's just where we needed to go! A club!" Bra said sarcastically.

"It's a club that allows teenagers over sixteen in. They won't give you alcohol, but if someone over 21 buys it... Then it's all game."

"How do you know all this?" Bra asked before holding her hands up, "Wait, I know- my brother."

"Come one Bra, have some fun," said Pan. "I'll invite Goten and Trunks..."

"Pan... I don't know..."

"Please," Pan said with a pout.

"Fine!" Bra said finally caving in. "But we are coming back at midnight."

"Why?" Whined Pan, "Your parents are gone for the weekend. Have some fun!"

"Pan..." Bra said giving her friend a look.

"Fine," Pan muttered. "We'll be back by midnight.

Bra was not into going out and clubbing, but she did however love to dress up. She had a closet full of clothes her and Pan could choose from. Pan- not the person to wear dresses unless she was forced to- put on a pair of dark short- shorts and a tight black v-neck shirt of Bra's. She swiped her raven hair that came down to her shoulder blades up in a neat pony-tail. Bra, who loved to wear dresses slipped on a black tight fitting dress that came down to her mid-thigh. She crunched her hair to give it a wavy look. Both girls put on very little makeup before they left.

Once they made it to the club, Pan led them to a booth near the middle. "Now we wait."

"Wait for what?"

"For the boys to get here, or the drinks," Pan said with a smirk.

"You're not thinking about drinking, are you?"

"Just a little, i'm not stupid enough to get drunk," said Pan. "Bra, we're teenagers, it's not going to kill us to a have little to drink."

"Ladies," a waiter said coming up with two drinks. "Complements from the sir over there," he said motioning his head to two tables down.

"That was fast," Bra said staring at the drink in front of her.

"We're hot," Pan said with a smirk. She picked up her drink and lifted it in a cheer towards the man.

After a few more drinks the boys had finally arrived. Trunks frowned, "Guys are already buying you two drinks?"

"There not all guys," Bra said with laugh. "A woman bought us one a minute ago."

Pan looked at her friend with an amused expression. Bra had never let her self have this much fun since they were younger. "Wanna go dance?" She asked Trunks.

"Not really-" He started before he saw Pan poking out her bottom lip. "Fine," he said with a sigh.

"Yay!" Pan said happily before dragging him away.

"Enjoying yourself?" Goten asked Bra as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah I am," Bra said happily. "I've never felt more alive! Do you ever get the feeling like you could do anything in the world? That's how I feel right now!"

Goten laughed lightly, "Bra, you're drunk. I think it would be wise for you to not drink anymore."

"You sound just like me!" Bra told him laughing. "Live a little! Okay... Now I sound like Pan!"

"Really Bra, I think you've had enough."

"Come on Goten, at least take some shots with me. Then i'll be done... No more."

"I don't know," said Goten.

"Scared? We can make it into a game! The winner has to make the loser do something, anything they want."

"Only a few," Goten told her with a smirk. He was certain he would win.

Bra nodded, "Only a few!" She promised.

An hour and a half later, Goten and Bra stumbled into Capsule Corp. Bra had won their game of shots, which had surprised Goten. He did not know Bra's little form could hold so much. When they got to Bra's door she leaned back on with a light laugh. Goten cracked a smile at her, "Okay Bra," he said. He was drunk, and he knew he should just go crash in a spare room. He could not stop himself from talking to Bra, "You won. What do you want?"

Bra looked at Goten with confidence she never had when sober. "I want you to kiss me."

Goten's mind screamed, 'No! Not when your drunk and nothing thinking right!' His body had other ideas...

He grabbed Bra's face with his hands before pressing his lips onto hers. Bra had been kissed before, but never had it been this good. She melted into the hot kiss as she wrapped her arms around Goten's neck. He sneaked his tongue into her mouth and she welcomed it with her own.

Goten's hands became adventurous as they fell away from Bra's face and traced her curves. They found their way to the bottom of her dress where they slowly began to go inside of it. Bra felt behind her frantically before grabbing her door knob and opening her door. Goten picked her up swiftly before carrying her inside. She kicked off her shoes as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he kicked the door shut before making his way to her bed. He crawled onto the bed with his knees before laying Bra down.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide, and in his eyes she saw desire. Goten knew they should stop... They were both drunks and it was never a smart idea to do anything drunks. He couldn't though... He could not stop himself from staring at Bra. She was beautiful, and her skin was as soft as he always imagined it would be. She was drawing him closer, and closer towards her. All of his crazy fantasies that he had dreamed about her would finally come true.

No words were spoke as Goten lowered his head down and kissed Bra again. She found the end of his shirt before taking it off of him. He had her dress scrunched up to her stomach Bra arched her back. He helped her out of her dress before making his way to her breast. They were soft and tender, just waiting for him to touch. Bra let the moans pour from her mouth before she could not take it any longer.

She grabbed his face before pulling him back up towards her. She kissed his lips hungrily as she worked his pants off. Goten could not take it anymore either. He ripped off her lingerie as he centered himself before entering her. She let out a painful scream as her innocence tore and she dug her nails into Goten's back.

"Was that your first time?" Goten asked her in shock. She nodded slowly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine," Bra told him softly as a marvelous feeling overcame her to replace the pain. "Don't stop," she told him before kissing him hardly.

Goten was pulled into her and he did not want to stop. Slowly and carefully he worked her as they moved together. Their night was filled with ecstasy until their bodies were exhausted and could no longer take it. Bra laid on her back panting heavily as she grew tired. From beside her Goten wrapped an arm around her waist as he drew her closer to his chest. He kissed her temple softly before drifting off to sleep.

** -Well... It happened... What now? You'll see! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ivette: I know it's soon, but don't worry, stuff is about to happen!**

**wittykittylizzie: Haha thanks! Here you go!**

**Karin: Panic...**

**ynellesh: Lol. Both secretly wanted it.**

**Prisci99: Haha! Yep!**

**Tiffany7898: LMAO! And there goes some innocence... I loved it!**

**Amara: Yep. When in doubt, blame someone else! ;p**

**MMAllstarts: You'll see!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Here you go!**

**emikot316: You'll see!**

**PrincessPorsha: Haha i'm pretty sure you'll be able to tell. ;)**

**PnutButtr: You'll see! I didn't know your name was Jessica! Don't worry- I still like you!**

**Pam: Lol make sure your brain doesn't turn into mush!**

**P. Yuken: Gah! I've been trying to work on that! Sometimes I don't catch it though, thanks! **

**Nando the Animelover26: Okie Dokie.**

**Chapter Seven**

Goten woke up to his head pounding. Why did he ever drink? It always ended up bad. He inhaled and caught the faint scent of coconut shampoo and he groaned. That was another reason why he should not drink anymore- so he would stop waking up in some random gal's bed.

Goten's eyes shot open as his heart started to pound. He was not traveling the world anymore... He was back home. He went out last night with Trunks and left with Bra... With shaky breaths Goten looked over at the person beside him. His heart stopped when he saw Bra's bare back with her wild blue hair behind her.

Slowly Goten looked up at the ceiling as he remembered what happened. He had sex with Bra. He had taken something away from her that could never be given back, and she would probably hate him forever. Her first time should have been romantic, special even, not something taken from drunkenness and lust. That's all it was- was it not? Lust? Or was it something more? It could not be, not for Goten. She was Bra! But, that was it, _she was Bra_. She was everything. And, Goten knew that he had probably just ruined every chance he ever had of them getting together. How would he ever be able to look her in the eyes again...

As quite and motionless as he could, Goten slipped out to the bed. He frantically searched around Bra's room looking for his clothes. He was in such a rush that he accidentally stomped his toe on Bra's chair. "Son of a bitch!" He hissed loudly.

The loud noise made Bra stir. She made a noise of discomfort when she moved her legs. She was still sore. Sitting up she quickly noticed that she was naked and frantically she grabbed her cover to cover herself. Her eyes locked right into Goten's. The male could see it in her eyes that she was remembering everything that happened.

"Bra, I am so sorry," Goten said before she had a chance to speak. "I know your first time should have been special and i'm sorry for taking that away from you. Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you," Bra whispered honestly.

Goten let out a shallow sigh, "Thank you, Bra. It was just a mistake, I mean mistakes happen all the time right?"

"A mistake?" Bra whispered almost hoarsely.

"Yeah," Goten said counfused out of his mind. "I mean, we were both drunk and not in the right mind. I'm sorry, Bra. It will never happen again," he said quickly.

Bra looked down at her sheets while fighting back tears as Goten left. How could he say there night together was a mistake? Bra had thought it was nothing less of magical- even if they were drunk. Or maybe that was the alcohol talking... Goten, however, had made it very clear as to how he felt about it. It made her want to run away, to hide under her covers and stay like that forever.

Yet, there were things to be done. Her parents would be arriving home soon and she can only imagine their faces if they saw her like this. Her bed sheets needed to be washed and she needed a shower. Yes, definitely a shower.

Pushing the pain to the side Bra got up. Many emotions swarmed around in her head- it was mostly hurt. Hurt, that Goten, would see their night together as a mistake forever. With angry tears she ripped her sheet off. She wrapped a robe around her before throwing them into the washer. As the washing machine spun them around and around Bra looked at it. If only there was something like that for her. Something that would spin her around and around so she could forget. After a few minutes she made her way to the the bathroom were she turned the water on as scolding hot as it could possibly get. The water felt great, and Bra thought... If only it could drown her.

* * *

Two hours later, Bra laid curled up in her freshly made bed. Her eyes were red from the tears that she finally shed and now all that was left of her were the sniffs. She was so tired of crying over Goten, it seemed that she had been doing it way too long, and before this mess. But, she knew that she would not be able to move on. Her heart would not let her, no matter how desperately she begged.

Pan walked into Bra's room wearing one of Trunks' shirts that was many sizes too big on her. She was thankful that her friend's room was dark as her head pounded lightly. "Hey, did you have fun last night? I saw Goten leave with you, so I figured he took you home. Bra?" Pan asked when her friend did not reply and she saw her state. Pan rushed over to her friends side before getting under the covers and laying beside Bra. "What happened?"

Bra sniffed, "apparently, I made a huge mistake."

"What happened?" Pan asked, but Bra made no reply. "Please, Bra tell me! I'm getting worried!"

"Goten and I were both drunk and we slept together! There that's it! And, this morning he wakes up and tells me it was a mistake before he left!" Bra said before she broke out in a fresh sob.

"Oh," was all Pan said with a weak voice. She wrapped her arms around her best friend and help her tightly as the girl began to tremble. "I'm so sorry Bra, it's my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Bra asked confused.

"I made you go to the club with me," Pan said shaking her head.

"But, you didn't make me drink! You, yourself told me not to drink if I didn't want too! It's no one's fault but my own Pan! I should have known better!"

"Bra, it's not just your fault! Okay, so maybe it's a bit of everyone's! I talked you into coming with me, Trunks talked Goten into coming with him, and then you two got drunk. Maybe, Goten just needs some time. Time to think about everything. I imagine that it scared him. He really does care about Bra, I know he does."

Bra hiccupped, "It doesn't even matter anymore, Pan-Chan. Goten and I will never be together, and I just have to deal with that fact."

"I think you two will be together one day, you two just have to stop letting fear and your emotions get in the way. I don't know when my brother will man up and tell you how he really feels, but till then, you have me. I'm not going anywhere."

Bra smiled at her best friend wondering what in the world she would do without her. "Thank you, Pan-Chan."

Pan smiled thinking similar thoughts, Bra was her sister- no matter what. "No problem, B-Chan."


	8. Chapter 8

**Tiffany7898: Awe thank you! I'm happy you like it.**

**Amara: Me too, me too!**

**Da Kurlzz: Eventually, yes!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Um... Probably not for a few more chapters.**

**wittykittylizzie: It will be a while, but it's coming!**

**Karin: Thanks! I wanted to show how close Pan and Bra are. They're more than just best friends, they're sisters.**

**Pam: I know dem feels. Lmao**

**ynallesh: Yeah, he didn't mean it though. He's having an internal battle with himself.**

**Treasure: Yeah...**

**Prisci99: Thanks! Here you go!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z! ONLY THE PLOTS, CHARACTERS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP WITH MYSELF!**

**Chapter Eight**

Vegeta and Bulma arrived home late Sunday afternoon. There house was strangely quite. Bulma had thought her kids would attempt to throw a party- or at least Trunks would. Another thing... She figured Goten and Pan would be around somewhere as well, but the two Son's did not seem to be over. And, her kids were nowhere to be seen. It was strange for them to be so quite.

Bulma went up the stairs determined to figure out what was wrong. Vegeta headed towards the fridge; figuring that his kids were up to no good, or Bulma was overreacting. Bulma went to Bra's room first and when she opened the door she saw her daughter sleeping. "Bra, honey, are you okay?" Bulma asked as she walked over to the side of Bra's bed.

"Mom?" Bra asked, her voice heavy with sleep as she opened her eyes. Pan had left two hours ago when ChiChi called.

"It' me," Bulma said with a smile as she felt her daughters forehead. "Your father and I just got home. You feel a little warm, are you feeling sick?"

"A bit," lied Bra. She felt worse than sick. "I think it might be something that's going around," she told her mom. It could be a cover up for her acting the way she was.

"Hm..." Bulma said as she thought about it. "You could have one of those cruddy flu's you get when the seasons change. I'll make you some soup, how does that sound?"

Bra nodded with a light smile, "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, Darling. Now, where is your brother?"

"He got called into work a few hours ago." Bra knew this because Pan had told her.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll be back with your soup shorty. You just take it easy and rest," Bulma said before kissing her daughters forehead and walking out of her room.

Bra let out a sigh once she was alone. She hated lying to her mother, but she could not bring herself to tell her what really happened. She was terrified that her mother would be disappointed in her or worse. She definitely could NOT tell her brother or father. They would kill Goten for sure, and she did not want that.

* * *

Later that night, Bra was still laying on her bed web someone knocked on her door. Seconds later her brother walked in, he was still wearing his work clothes as he wore an extra smirk on his face. "Mom told me you were sick. Had a bit too much fun last night, didn't you?"

You have no idea... Bra thought. She faked a smile though, "A bit. I'm never letting Pan talk me into doing that again. I don't see how she handles it."

"Don't let her fool you," Trunks said with a laugh as he leaned on the end of her bed. "First time I took her out she got plastered drunks, and then the next morning she had a 'hangover from hell.' Or that's what she calls it."

"What time did you two leave last night?"

"Not long after you and Goten. Did he crash in a guest room?" He asked not even thinking of the possibility that his best friend could have- and did- sleep with his little sister.

"No," lied Bra. "After taking me here he went home."

Trunks nodded, "You feeling better?"

"Yeah," Bra said, and it was true. She was no longer in the hangover state of mind, and she was not as sore as she had been earlier. Still... She was hurt for other reasons.

"Good," Trunks told her. "Just sleep it off. You should feel fine tomorrow."

Tomorrow came and Monday poked its ugly head up. Bra convinced her mother to let her stay home, and the woman believing that her daughter still felt ill had no problem with letting her stay. Around noon the blue-haired teen made we way downstairs we're she lounged on the couch as she ate some ice-cream. Her father was in his beloved Gravity Room, and her mother was in her lab. It gave Bra some peace and time to think. Her mind wondered to where Goten could be, and what he was doing.

* * *

"Bra Briefs!" Pan said as she stormed through the front door.

"Pan?" Bra asked raising an eyebrow. "Why aren't you at school?" She asked at seeing her best friend wearing their school uniform.

"Why aren't you?" Pan shot back at seeing her friend in pajamas.

"I don't feel good," defended Bra.

"Uh-huh," Pan said crossing her arms before she fell onto the couch beside Bra. "You left me to deal with all the idiots at school."

"Sorry," Bra said lightly. "I just didn't feel like getting out today."

Pan did not have to ask to know that the reason was because of her brother. "You can't let this control you," she told her friend softly.

"I know, Bra said looking down. "But, honestly Pan, I don't think I'll ever be able to look at him again. I feel as if I do that I'll crumble."

"I know my brother, and you know him too. When he gets nervous he says stupid things- he says things he doesn't mean. He's scared to death that you hate him, I can tell so by the way he acts. So, you two got together a little out of the plan, but that doesn't mean that you two can't work around it. You two need to work it out before it's too late."

Bra sighed, "I wish it was that simple. Just give me some time."

"Okay," Pan said patting her friends back. "But don't take too long. I know he hurt your feeling, but he didn't mean it."

Bra smiled slightly, "Thanks Pan-Chan."

"Hey, I told you, I'm here for you," Pan told her with a wink. She then got up and headed towards the kitchen before she came back with a bag of chips and sat down beside Bra again.

"You're not going back to school today, are you?" Bra asked her friend dully.

"Nope," Pan said with a smile as she ate a chip.

**-I hoped you guys like it!**


	9. Chapter 9

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z! ONLY THE PLOTS, CHARACTERS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP WITH MYSELF!**

**Chapter Nine**

Bra listened to Pan's advice. She went to school pretending like she was better, but on the inside she was still hurt. She was like a ticking time bomb as she waited for Goten to make the first move. her heart dropped at the thought that he may never. The last few weeks she had been a rollercoaster, as she would at times find herself crying over nothing. Everything just seemed frustrating and complex.

"Wait Pan," Bra said before their seventh hour. "I have to pee."

"You just peed at lunch," Pan told her friend as she opened her locker.

"Well, I'm peeing again," was all Bra said as she walked away. Pan watched her friend go with her eyebrows raised. A theory popped into her head before she shook it away.

After school the girls made their way to Capsule Corp, and once they got there, Bra had to pee yet again. Pan saw Trunks sitting in the kitchen so that's where she went. She sat down beside him and he smiled, "Hey."

"Hey," Pan said with a small sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Your sister... Has she been acting weird lately?"

Trunks thought about it for a moment before speaking, "She has been kinda moody. I just figure it's a girl thing... Why?"

Pan shrugged, "I was just wondering. I think she's getting stressed over school."

"That can do it to you."

"Yeah, walk me home later?" Trunks nodded and Pan smiled before kissing his cheek and walking up to Bra's room.

Upon entering her best friends room, Pan saw the blue-haired girl running around frantically looking for something. "Bra, what are you doing?"

"Looking for my red headband," said Bra.

"Why not wear another?" Suggested Pan, since she knew Bra had plenty.

"No!" Bra said as if it was the worse thing ever. "I must have my red one! Will you help me?"

"Okay..." Pan said as she started her own hunt for the headband.

"This is useless!" Bra cried two minutes later, "I'll never find it."

"It's just a headband," said Pan.

"Just a headband?!" Bra asked as if it could not be true. "It's just a headband and I'm crying over it! What's wrong with me Pan-Chan?"

Pan sat down on the bed beside Bra, "I don't know." The theory popped inside of her head once again, but Pan pushed it to the side. Bra could not be... No! It just did not seem possible.

* * *

Two hours later, Pan sat at her kitchen table as she looked at the paper in front of her. She could not stop thinking about that damn theory and it was driving her mad. She wanted to scream the possibility out to Bra, to everyone! But, then what would happen if she was right? Her brother would more than likely end up dead, by either Vegeta or Trunks, hell maybe even both. Speaking of her brother... Goten just walked in the house. He grabbed a bottled water out of the fridge before looking at Pan.

"Aye, Shorty," he said as he sat down across from her.

"Aye, Goten," she said softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Bra," Pan said before mentally cussing herself out for letting her friend's name slip. She would have to play it cool now, or cover it up somehow. He brother did not know that she knew about him and Bra.

Goten's eyes became wide as he sucked in a deep breath. He had not seen Bra since the morning after their night together. He has missed her terribly, but he had been too scared to approach her. Bra told him she was mad... But Goten was. He was mad at himself for getting with her in the wrong way, and now he did not know how to fix it.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"Huh?" Pan asked playing confused.

"You said, Bra."

"Yeah, my bra,"she said using a cover up. "It's uncomfortable."

"Pan!" Goten said annoyed.

"What?" Pan said innocently, "You asked and I answered."

"So, how is Bra? The girl not your clothing."

"You're her friend too, why don't you call and ask her?" Pan said, trying to get her brother to man up somehow.

"I've been busy with work," he said quickly.

"Well, you're not working now," Pan said softly. She gathered her books together before heading up to her room.

Goten sat at the table looking at the scratched surface. The table was old and worn, but his mother refused to get rid of it. He guessed he didn't mind, a lot of good memories were at the table.

With a sigh Goten pulled out his phone and dialed a number he knew by heart. His thumb lingered over the call button; temptation was building up inside of him. His thumb gave a slight jerk before she shut his phone off. He could not call Bra, he would not even know what to say to her, even though there were a million things to say. He banged his head on the table feeling extremely pathetic.

* * *

"Hey," Trunks told Bra later that night as he sat on the couch beside her. "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Demanded Bra, in a snappy voice.

"Ah, damn!" Trunks said leaning away from her slightly. "I was just asking, can't a brother make sure his little sister is okay?"

"Sorry," Bra told him immediately feeling guilty. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Pan thinks school might be getting to you."

Bra smiled slightly, "Pan just says that because she doesn't like school."

Trunks laughed lightly, "You're probably right. If it's not school, what is it?"

"I don't know," Bra said honestly. "One minute I'm fine, and the next I'm crying my eyes out."

"It's not a girl thing is it?" Trunks said with a grimace.

Bra laughed, "No. Maybe Pan is right, maybe it is school."

"She's always right you know? Even when she's wrong, she's right."

"I know," Bra said with a smile. "So, when are you going to pop the question?"

"What?" Trunks said confused.

"Pop the question... You know, ask her to marry you?"

"How did you know?!" Asked Trunks with a terrified expression.

"Oh my gosh! Are you?!"

"I don't know!" He said frantically.

"You're freaking out!" Bra said with laughter.

"Shut up!" He told her blushing lightly.

"So, are you?" Bra asked with a grin.

"I was planing on it-"

"When?!" Bra asked cutting him off.

"I don't know! Sometime after Christmas, but before you two graduate."

"Do you have a ring?!"

"No," Trunks told her dully.

"You had best hurry up!"

"Don't rush me!" He told her, "I'll take my time!"

"Take your time with what?" Bulma asked a she walked into the living room.

"Trunks is going to propose to Pan!" Bra chirped before her brother could speak.

"BRA!" He yelled with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?!" Bulma yelled happily before she rushed over to her son and hugged his tightly. "I'm so proud of you Trunks! This means I can finally started planning for a wedding!"

"I don't even have a ring yet..." Trunks said desperately as Bulma walked away, already making plans in her mind. Bra was in a fit of giggles from beside him and he looked at her dully, "I hate you." Her response was to laugh harder.

**-I hope you guys liked it! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Da Kurlzz: Yeah...**

**Nando: Lmao! In the words of Trunks- he doesn't even have a ring yet! The baby... The baby... I'm debating! Lol! It will however be born before the wedding.**

**PrincessPorsha: Haha! Yep!**

**wittykittylizzie: Haha I tried to make her comical! I'm glad you think so!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Thanks! I tried to make it funny!**

**Tiffany7898: Lol! It's a good guess! Nah, Trunks' isn't even going to propose for a while. *Snickers***

**Karin: haha of course!**

**Ivette: Haha you're right!**

**ynallesh: Haha thanks!**

**DBZGabster: Awe thanks! You'll see!**

**emikot316: Yeah, Goten would die right then and there. But Bra took a shower and Vegeta didn't see her really until later after the smell had gone. That's why I made Trunks talk to her. If Goten's smell was still on her he would have noticed. Pan's fixing to open her mouth, don't worry!**

**Prisci99: Haha here you go!**

**Treasure: Haha you got that right!**

**Pam: That's a good idea.**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z! ONLY THE PLOTS, CHARACTERS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP WITH MYSELF!**

**Chapter Ten**

Bra was in her bed, dreaming peaceful things. Worries and stress could not get her here. Her stomach gave a twisted turn and the blue-haired girl sat straight up in her bed before clamping a hand over her mouth and running to the bathroom. Everything that she had eaten the night before was in the toilet bowl, and with a groan Bra thought everything she had eaten at all that week was in the bowl. She did not understand what came over her. For the past week or two every morning she was woke up by her stomach.

After flushing the toilet Bra brushed her teeth as she looked in the mirror. Her hair had a thin layer of oil on it that made Bra frown. Her hair was starting to get oily a lot. She had light purple lines underneath her eyes and she could see a few zits on her face that made her groan. "What is wrong with you?" She asked herself after spitting. With a sigh she knew there was nothing she could do so she hopped in the shower.

* * *

Two hours later when Bra walked down the stairs it getting close to time for her to leave to go to school. She was slightly relieved to see that her mother was torturing her brother already. "I'm telling you Trunks, you need to pick out a ring now. Christmas is right around the corner."

"Mom," Trunks said laying his head down on the counter. "Stop bugging me about it. Christmas is still like, a month away."

Bulma huffed, "A lot of new shipments will be coming in soon," she told her son as she leaned on the counter beside him.

"Who cares?" Asked Trunks, "Pan isn't that type of girl Mom. You know her, she wouldn't want a gaudy ring, she would want a simple one."

"He's right," Bra said speaking up as she walked over towards them. "Pan is a simple girl, she would much rather have a simple ring- with a good size diamond-," she said giving her brother a look before continuing, "Rather than a big one. To her it would show how much Trunks loves her because he knows that she prefers a simple one over a big one." Trunks lifted his head to stare at her with Bulma. "What?" Asked Bra, "I know my best friend. Plus, Pan and I have talked about wedding rings," she said crossing her arms.

"Bra," Trunks started.

"Calm down, bro," Bra said holding a hand up. "I have not told her a single thing about you getting ready to propose, although I'm thinking about it... Just kidding!" She said with a laugh when she saw her brothers face. "Pan and I are girls, and you should know as well as I that just because Pan is a tomboy doesn't mean she doesn't have her moments when she can be super girly."

Trunks rolled his eyes as he was getting ready to speak when someone came walking in. "Good morning!" Pan greeted as she sat down a donut box on the counter. "Why are y'all all looking at me like that?" She asked when she noticed all three Briefs looking at her.

"Bra said something stupid," Trunks said as a cover up as he made his way over towards her.

"I did not!" Bra said dramatically as her brother started eating the donuts.

"Pan, are you still staying tonight?" Bulma asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Yeah!" Pan said with a smile. "I would just stay home by myself, but I don't like being a loner. And no offense to good ole Master Roshii, but I rather not go with my parents and Goten so I can be groped all weekend."

"I know how you feel," Bulma said with a sympathetic smile. "Well darling, you know you are always welcomed."

"Thanks, Bulma-San!" Pan chirped happily.

"Pan, are you ready?" Asked Bra as she felt a slight headache coming on.

"Alright, Miss Priss, I'm coming," Pan said with a smile. She stole two donuts out of the box and kissed Trunks goodbye before she followed Bra out. "Want one?" She asked her friend as she held a donut out.

Bra's stomach still felt queasy, but she was starving. She took the donut and ate it happily; Pan laughed at her friend lightly as they continued their walk. Much to Bra's surprise, she did not get sick again. Instead she felt better and she was more than ready for lunch when it came time. Or so she thought... One whiff of the pizza had Bra running out of the cafeteria. Pan waisted no time in following her.

Entering the girls bathroom she could hear Bra in a stall and a group of freshman standing in front of mirrors reapplying their makeup and doing their hair. Pan made he presence known by huffing and the freshman turned to look at her; they were all scared. One because Pan was Pan. No body messed with her. Two, she was a Senior. And Seniors scared the crap out of Freshman. Pan crossed her arms, "Leave," she told them. The girls booked it as fast as they could.

Pan jumped up on the counter as Bra finished and came out to rinse her mouth out. She swinged her legs back and forth as she looked ahead, "Bra, if I suggest something will you promise to not get mad."

"What kind of question is that?" Asked Bra.

Pan shrugged, "I've been thinking... For a few weeks actually, I've been thinking about why you're so sick. I think I might know why..."

"Why?" Bra asked confused.

Pan looked at her, "Promise to not freak out?"

Bra huffed as she placed her hands on her hips, "Pan just tell me."

"Maybe you're pregnant."

Bra's eyes widened as she stopped breathing. She did not move at all as Pan jumped off the sink. "Bra?" She asked her friend as she snapped her hands a few times in front of her. "Come on now, it was just a suggestion."

Bra turned her head to look at Pan, "But it's true," she said quietly. "It all makes since now," she said as tears began to fill her eyes. "All the symptoms..."

"Well, let's get you a pregnancy test first. Then we can see where to go from there."

"How are we going to do that? I can't take it at school and I sure as hell can't take it at the house."

"Easy, we go to my house. My parents are gone, remember? We go there and you can pee on the stick before we go to Capsule Corp."

"And just how are we going to get a test?!" Bra asked as she started freaking out slightly.

"We buy one," Pan said as if it were simple.

"I can't buy one!" Bra exclaimed at her like she was crazy. "Someone will definitely recognize me and then the media will find out, and-"

"No problem, I'll buy one. I've bought one before."

"Wait what?" Bra asked confused, before growing angry, "When did you ever buy one?!"

"Before summer break," Pan said after thinking about it for a minute.

"Why did you buy one?"

"I had a pregnancy scare," Pan said as if it were obvious.

"Did you tell my brother?!"

"No, because it was just a scare, Bra. Maybe that's what will happen with you, but the way your emotions are acting I'm not to sure..."

* * *

An hour later the girls sat in Pan's room waiting for a buzzer to go off. Pan was sitting on her bed as Bra paced back-and-forth. "You're going to ware out my floor," Pan said with a frown.

Bra let out a sigh as she sat on the edge of Pan's bed. "I have never been so nervous in my life."

"Just don't think about it," Pan told her.

"It's kinda hard not to," Bra said. "What if there is another life growing inside of me?"

"Then I guess you'll be a mommy..."

"And Goten will be a daddy... Pan, I can't even look at him, how will I be able to tell him he's going to be a dad?"

Pan shook her head lightly, "I don't know," she told her friend truthfully.

It was silent for a few minutes before the buzzer went off. Bra stood up with a shaky breath before she walked over to the counter. One look at the test and she was sobbing. Pan knew her answer, she had been right. The raven-haired girl jumped off her bed and ran to her best friend who had fallen to her knees on the floor. "One time!" Was all Bra was able to produce through a sob.

"Sometime, it only takes one time," Pan said softly.

"What will happen when I tell everyone?"

"Shit will hit the fan," Pan said. "Your father and Trunks will probably try to kill Goten. I can't promise you what will happen, because I don't know. All I know is that I'm by you a 100%."

Bra sniffed as she let out a loud hiccup and wiped her red eyes. "I want to have a doctors appointment before I tell everyone. Will you come with me?"

"Of course. Honestly, if you wasn't going to invite me, I was going to invite myself."

Bra laughed lightly, "I'm so confused. I don't know how to feel... I mean at first I was sad because of how it happened. Then I was fearful for how Goten and my family would react and now... Now I'm kinda happy. I'm going to be a mom, but as happy as it makes me somewhat feel, I'm terrified."

Pan smiled, "I know you'll be a great mom, and my brother has a lot to learn, but I'm sure he'll make a great dad. I can't promise you anyone's reactions, but they all love you, Bra. They might act strange in the beginning, but I know in the end they'll be there for you. When are you going to tell everyone?"

"Aren't our parents getting everyone together for Thanksgiving? I guess I can do it then... Just thinking about it though makes me sick."

"When you tell everyone the two people who will react the most will be Vegeta and Trunks. Can you stop your father from killing Goten?"

Bra thought about it, "Yeah, I believe so. Oh my Dende, Pan! I don't want them killing him!"

Pan waved her hand, "Stop thinking so negatively! If you can control your father, I can control your brother. And, if they do happen to kill Goten... There's always the dragon balls..." Pan said trailing off.

"Goten's going to die!" Bra said before sobbing.

"Let's just hope he doesn't," Pan said thinking of bad outcomes. Whatever night Bra would pick to tell, would be a hell of a wild one.

**THE GENDER OF THE BABY!?**

**I'm letting you guys decide! Whenever you review tell me whether the baby should be a BOY or a GIRL! I will keep up with the votes until the chapter of the Dr's appointment where the gender will be revealed! Then it will be onto names! You can vote each time a new chapter is added- I will count it! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Amara the hedgehog: Awe, Goten will be great too! He'll just be new at it with Bra.**

**Zailz-101: Haha I already promised someone twins (one of each) in my other story! Lol. In this, Bra is only having one.**

**wittykittylizzie: Haha you'll see!**

**Karin: Haha you'll see!**

**DBZGabster: Haha that is a good idea! But, Bra is going to tell everyone (minus Goten) together. So we'll see how that goes!**

**Starlight Kitty: That would be cute! But where do you get the color dark green from? Lol I wouldn't mind using the color but... Lol**

**Prisci99: I hope you like it!**

**Ivette: The will eventually!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha I don't think he'll mind it!**

**emikot316: Haha I already have the one boy one girl twins planned out for Trunks and Pan in Leave Out All The Rest.**

**Ynallesh: Haha, Bra is only having one! I have twins planned in my other story!**

**Nando: Oh, Bra is definitely going to tell Goten first before everyone. It would be kinda mean if she didn't.**

**MMAllstars: Awe thanks!**

**angelnieves1656: Awe thank you! I'm glad you think so! This idea popped in my head and I instantly thought Bra and Goten, because a lot of people have even wantinge to write one. So, I just hope it lives up to everyone's expectations. :)**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z! ONLY THE PLOTS, CHARACTERS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP WITH MYSELF!**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Pan, I don't think I can do this," said Bra.

Pan looked at her best friend before turning to look at the building in front of them. It was the woman's clinic in East City. They had went to another city, as well as getting Bra a brown wig and green contacts so no one would recognize her. Pan was sure no one would recognize her, but Bra kept bugging her so she cut her hair. It was now down to her shoulders and she wore blue contacts.

"Of course you can do this. I'll sign in for you if you want."

"Please," whispered Bra.

The girls walked in and Bra pressed down on the hood of her hoody that she was wearing. Pan ran her hands trough her hair and frowned when it came up short. She had loved her long hair. Bra took a deep breath as she sat down in a seat as Pan walked up to the desk. A woman that looked to be in her 30's with dark brown hair looked up at her.

"Hello," Pan said as she smiled politely. "My sister needs an appointment, she's pregnant."

The woman glanced over at Bra before reaching for something and pulling out a clipboard, "Have her fill this out."

Pan walked over to Bra and handed her the clipboard. Bra looked at it and her eyes widened, "This wants my age, name, everything!"

"That's why you lie," Pan told her as she grabbed the clipboard and pen. "Name? Jess, it can be short for Jessica," Pan said with a smirk.

"Pan!" Bra hissed.

"I already have it written," snickered Pan as she continued to write.

Thirty minutes later the girls who were known as Jess and Marcia went back to a room. A robe waited for Bra and she changed quickly before sitting in the chair and waiting. Pan sat down in a rolling chair and began to spin around in it.

"Pan, you're worse than a kid," Bra told her. Pan's only responce was to stick her tongue out when she turned to see Bra.

Minutes later the doctor walked in. "Okay miss Walters," he said calling her by the last name Pan had given them. "Ready to begin?"

Minutes later, after the doctor left Bra and Pan both sat there unable to talk. Bra was back in her normal clothes and blushing head-to-toe and Pan was just staring at the ground with her nose slightly scrunched up. "Did you know that happens when you go to your first prenatal visit?" Bra asked Pan.

"Nope," Pan said simply.

"Me either," Bra said quickly.

A nurse walked in just then and smiled at Bra. "Would you like to see your baby?" Bra nodded and the nurse asked her to lifted up her shirt. Bra looked at her stomach closely, and she could see it. It was slightly pudgier than normal. The nurse squirted some gel on Bra's stomach before turning on the monitor and placing the sonogram stick on the girls stomach. A picture popped up on the screen and Bra and Pan looked at it with wide eyes. On it was a baby... Not a very clear or grown baby, but it was still one.

"It's beautiful," Bra said with a smile. It all seemed so real now. She really was pregnant and here she was looking at her future son or daughter on the screen. A warm feeling filled her as her smiled widened.

"I agree," said Pan. "Fetus sure is beautiful."

"What did you call my child?" Asked Bra.

"Fetus," answered Pan. "I don't feel like saying he or she all the time until we know what it is."

"Actually, right now it's still an embryo," the Nurse said with a light laugh.

Pan shrugged, "Embryo, Fetus, it's the same thing in the end."

"Would you like for me to print out some of the pictures?" Asked the nurse.

"Yes!" Bra said happily.

"Thanks again for coming with me Pan," Bra said once they arrived at Capsule Corp. Both girls looked back to their normal selfs. Bra held a picture of her baby close to her chest as they walked.

"No problem," Pan said with a smile. "When Trunks gets home tell him to come over to my house, okay?"

"Sure," Bra said with a slight nod.

"And, Bra?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you're careful with that picture."

"I will be," Bra said with a smile.

* * *

"ChiChi, are you sure?" Asked Bulma.

"Yes, I'm sure," said ChiChi. The two women sat at the Son's dinning table as they talked. Bulma looked down at her coffee as ChiChi had her elbow rested on the table with her head in her hand. The two were discussing something very big, and very important. "I know what I saw Bulma, I just don't know how to tell her that I know. I mean... I don't to sound like a nosey mother, but it was in her bathroom trash for crying out loud! Right there in my sight," said ChiChi.

"Well, Trunks is planing on proposing... I'm not sure when. Maybe they'll be married before it is born."

Just then Pan walked in humming a tune to herself before she saw her mother and Bulma. "Hey you two," she greeted with a wave as she leaned on a chair across from them.

"Pan, you cut your hair," ChiChi said noticing it immediately.

"Yeah... I figured it would be easy to keep up with this way. Do you two like it?"

"It looks lovely," said Bulma.

ChiChi smiled slightly, "I love it. Pan, honey, will you sit down please?"

"Okay," Pan said taking a seat.

"Is there anything you want to tell us?" Asked Bulma.

Pan's mind shot over to Bra an the baby. But that wasn't her secret to tell. So she spoke honestly for herself, "No, I'm alright."

"Pan, we know," said ChiChi.

"Know what?" Pan asked confused.

"That you're pregnant," said Bulma.

Pan let out a choke as she looked at the two women in disbelief. "I'm not pregnant!"

"I saw the pregnancy test in your trash can!"

"It's not mine! Bra and I helped a friend of ours out, it's hers. I'm swearing to you right now, I am not pregnant."

ChiChi sighed, "So it really is your friends?"

"Yes," Pan said with a sigh.

"Well then," said Bulma. "Sorry we accused you."

Pan shrugged, "It's understandable, I guess. May I be excused now?" ChiChi nodded and Pan bolted up to her room. That was such a close call... But she couldn't help but wonder how her mother and Bulma would have reacted if she had said yes, because it would show how they might act when Bra tells everyone the news. Pan let out a groan as she fell onto her bed. Thanksgiving was going to be something, that was for sure.

**-Next Chapter... Everyone finds out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Da Kurlzz: Haha, I honestly wouldn't know. I've never been pregnant. Lol**

**Prisci99: I hope you like it!**

**PrincessPorsha: Haha, Pan has to be sneaky! Lol**

**Amara the hedgehog: Lol. Even if she did decide not to tell them they would be able to tell sooner or later.**

**emikot316: Awe that's cute!**

**angelnieves1656: Awe thank you! I'm glad you think so!**

**wittykittylizzie: Of course she is. They're best friends. Lol**

**Karin: Thanks!**

**Ivette: You'll see!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha thanks!**

**ynallesh: Thanks!**

**PnutButtr: Haha poor Goten!**

**Dbzlover500: It's not too late! I got your vote! :)**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z! ONLY THE PLOTS, CHARACTERS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP WITH MYSELF!**

**Twelve**

It was November, and the wind chilled the Son's as they walked towards the Briefs. It would be a big day for some... And most of them didn't even know.

"Are you two alright?" Gohan asked his two younger siblings, who were being unusually quite.

Gotens and Pan's problem both associated with the same person... Bra. Goten was nervous because he would be seeing the girl for the first time in weeks. He had so much to say to her... So much he had and would say, he just hoped she would at least listen. Pan was quite as she was thinking of things to say that might calm the chaos when it arrived. She just hoped her brother wouldn't die... In reality only her and Bra stood in the way of that.

"Of course we're okay," Pan told Gohan with a smile. "It's just too cold to speak."

"Well, it's a good thing that we're here then," Goku said witha smile.

"Hey!" Bulma greeted everyone with a smile.

The group split up almost instantly. Goku and Vegeta went off to go watch tv, they were forbbiden long ago that they could not spar on holidays. Videl and ChiChi went to go help Bulma as Gohan went off to the Briefs giant library.

"You look cold," Trunks told Pan as he kissed her nose.

Pan giggled, "Freezing!" She looked back and forth between Trunks and Goten and the boys looked at her with a confused look. "I love you guys."

"We love you too," they said still confused.

"Just remember that," Pan said before she walked away.

"What was that about?" Asked Goten.

"I have no idea," Trunks said before they walked off.

Bra stood in front of her mirror holding up the ends of the old white wool-sweater that she was wearing of her mothers. She examined her stomach as she let her blue hair fall down neatly. She stuck a finger between her skin and pants and frowned at how tight they were getting. There was nothing she could do about that though. "Well Baby, their all about to know about you," she whispered.

There was a knock on the door startling Bra as she frantically pulled her shirt down. Pan poked her head in and Bra did a sigh of relief. "How are you feeling?" Pan asked as she took off her coat and scarf to reveal a orange long-sleeved shirt with her dark pants.

"Ask me when this is all over with," Bra said with a sigh as she sat down at her computer desk. "They're all about to know."

"Yep," was all Pan replied back.

"I'm scared, yet I'm so ready for everyone to know the truth."

Pan looked down before glancing up, "I'm sure every thing will be okay in the end."

"I really hope so."

Pan stretched, "I have to go down stairs right quick, but I'll send someone up to come and get you before it's ready so you can tell Goten first."

"Okay," Bra said softly.

"Goten," Pan said an hour later. "Go get Bra and tell her supper is almost ready."

"Me?" Squeaked Goten.

"Yes you," Pan told him.

"Pan, I-"

"I'm busying helping Momma and Bulma-San," Pan said cutting him off as she walked back into the kitchen.

Goten let out a sigh with a slight whine as he started making his way up the stairs. His heart hammered faster with each step he took. He was finally going to see Bra again. He had missed her so much during the time that he had been ignoring her, he only hoped that she missed him too. He prayed that she would forgive him for being such an idiot. Forgive him for being so scared. And forgive him for waiting so long. Goten knocked on her door lightly, his heart beating so fast it felt like it was about to jump out of his chest.

Bra opened her door and every thing froze. Their eyes locked onto each others and she couldn't move. He hadn't changed one bit. "Goten-" she whispered.

"Bra," Goten said letting his restraints down and gathering her in his arms. Bra's eyes widdend in surprise as she stood there in his arms. Goten quickly let go of her before placing a hand on each of her shoulders. "I am sorry, I know you must hate me."

"I don't hate you," Bra told him honestly. Although there had been more than a few times when she wished she did.

"I've been a coward about not talking to you. I've been so afraid that you hated me and that's why I haven't came around. That morning..." he said trailing off and Bra looked down as she remembered the sting of his words. Goten let out a sigh, "I didn't mean those words I said... I was so scared Bra. Terrified that I ruined our friendship. I wanted to be with you... I still do. But, I want to do it the right way."

"Goten, I-" Bra said not knowing what to say.

"I understand if you don't want to..." Goten said looking down and feeling like his heart just got ripped out.

"It's not that," Bra said with a shaky voice.

"What is it?" Goten asked looking up, "Bra, I want to take you out on a date. I want things to be right with us again."

Tears gathered in Bra's eyes, "Goten, I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Goten froze as all the color drained from his face. He stumbled slightly and Bra quickly sat him down in her chair. He looked at the ground with wide eyes as his heart jumped around frantically. "Are you sure?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

Bra nodded slightly, "Yes. I went to the doctor."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Pan does, I was planning on telling everyone after I told you."

"Doesn't give me much time to prepare for my death," Goten said with a hard swallow.

"Goten, we don't have to tell them that you're the father yet."

"No," Goten said shaking his head. "Bra, it's just as much my fault as it is yours. I'm going to be right there with you."

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Me too," he said honestly.

"Would you like to see a picture of the baby?"

Goten looked up, "You have one?"

Bra nodded, "I got one when I went to the doctors." She opened a drawer on her desk that was beside where Goten was sitting. She pulled out a large pink jewelry box that looked like it was made out of porcelain. Carefully she opened it before taking a picture out and handing it to Goten.

He looked at it, his heart still humming quickly. The baby in the picture... It was his. He was going to be a dad. He didn't know what to think. Him and Bra weren't even dating... Or maybe they were, he did kinda ask her out. And now, they'll have a baby on the way? The thought scared him, he didn't know how to be a dad. But, there was no turning back, it was time he learned.

"Are you okay?" Bra asked him, "Goten-"

"I'm okay," he told her quietly. "Just letting it all sink in. It's really happening, huh?"

"Yeah," Bra said with a sigh.

"I meant what I said Bra, I want to be with you. And I want to be apart of my child's life."

"Don't do it for the baby, Goten," Bra said with a frown. Why else would he want to be with her?

"I'm not just doing it for the baby, I'm doing it for me too!" Goten said as he stood up. "Ever since that morning I have not been able to stop thinking about you! You don't know how many times I have picked up my phone to call you only to be a coward and put it back down. I was planning on asking you out even before I found out you were pregnant, my feelings for you still haven't changed. I want to be with you every step of the way, will you let me be?"

Bra nodded her head slightly before hugging Goten tightly. This time it was his turn to be surprised, "I've missed you too."

Goten kissed her temple lightly, "I'm sorry it took me so long. I know things aren't exactly going in the right order, but we'll make the best of it."

There was a soft knock on Bra's door before Pan popped her head in. She smiled at seeing Bra and Goten, "I'm guessing everything is okay between you two?" When they both nodded she continued, "Good. Supper is almost done. Are you two ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," Goten said as he grabbed Bra's hand.

Minutes later everyone was sitting around the Briefs round table that they were using for the occasion. It was quite and peaceful as everyone ate happily. Pan talked normally so no one would think something was up and she even kicked Goten a few times to get him to act normal when he would start to zone out. Even so, everyone could tell something was up. Goten wasn't eating as much as he normally did.

Once everyone was getting close to being finished Bra and Pan shared a look. Bra nodded and Pan tensed up as she got ready. Bra cleared her throat getting everyone's attention. She didn't know how to say it, but she knew she had to. "I'm pregnant."

The atmosphere was deathly silent. ChiChi and Bulma both dropped their forks in shock. Goku, Gohan, and Videl all looked shocked. Trunks was growing confused as he believed that it was a joke. Why would his sister joke about something like this? Vegeta sat in his seat not saying a word as he looked at Bra.

"Bra..." Bulma began. "What? Who?" She started confused, "Are you joking?"

"No," Bra said blushing as she looked at the table. "I'm pregnant, I've even went to the doctor. I'm currently 10 weeks along."

"What the hell!" Trunks began.

Vegeta shot up in his seat so fast that the chair rammed back and the wall. "Who's the father?" He growled as raw energy began to form in the palm of his hands.

"Daddy, it's just as much my fault as-"

"I am," Goten said speaking up. "Bra and I got drunk one night and we slept together," he said before swallowing hard. It was the truth, even if it wasn't too pretty.

Everyone looked at him in shock. "You bastard-!" Trunks yelled as he made a grab for Goten before Pan tackled him to the floor. "Pan!" He yelled annoyed at not wanting to hurt her. With a huff and grunt Pan pulled Trunks up before forcing him into the other room and slamming the door shut.

Vegeta didn't say anything as he shot a blast at Goten, hitting the boy through the right shoulder and sending him back in the wall. Goten hissed in pain as he grabbed his shoulder. Blood pooled from the wound as he gritted his teeth together. He wasn't going to fight back, it would be better to just let Vegeta kill him. Hopefully, his family would bring him back. He closed his eyes waiting for the final impact.

"Daddy! NO!" Bra yelled as Vegeta raised his arm to shoot Goten again. She ran in front of Goten as he grunted in pain.

"Move Bra!" Demanded Vegeta trough clinched teeth as he still had his arm raised.

Bra took a deep breath as she looked at her father. "You are not killing the father of my child! I am pregnant and Goten is the father! There is nothing you can do about it! Nothing!"

"I can kill him!" Vegeta yelled as he shook the house.

"Now, Vegeta," Goku said as he stood up. He walked over to the other man trying to calm him.

"Get the hell away from me Kakarrot, before I blast you too!" Hissed Vegeta, "Move Bra!"

"NO!" She screamed, "If you kill Goten, I will never talk to you again! NEVER!" She finished as hot tears gathered in her eyes.

Vegeta growled as he shook in anger. He wanted Goten dead, but he loved his daughter too much to do that. With his jaw set he walked out of the room without looking at Bra or Goten once. As he shut the back door they felt the house shake. It was quiet... Other than Trunks and Pan's yells from the other room.

"YOU ARE NOT KILLING MY BROTHER!" Pan yelled.

"HE GOT MY SISTER PREGNANT! AND YOU! YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Trunks yelled back.

"BECAUSE I KNEW WHAT AN INSUFFERABLE ASS YOU WOULD BE! AND LOOK! YOU'RE BEING THE BIGGEST ASS EVER!"

"HOW ELSE DO YOU EXPECT ME TO ACT?"

"Oh, I don't know," Pan said sarcastically, "MAYBE A BIT UNDERSTANDING?!"

Trunks scoffed, "Why the hell should I be?!"

"Because what you need to get through your thick skull is that this just as easily could have happened to us! I could have been the one pregnant!"

Trunks growled slightly as he spoke through clinched teeth, "At least we're dating." With that he stormed out of the front door and flew off.

"I... We have some Senzu beans," Bulma said. "I'll go get one!" She said before running off.

Pan walked into the room quietly before shutting the door and leaning on it. Tears glistened in her eyes but she didn't shed any. "Pan," Bra started as she still stood in front of Goten.

"Don't," Pan said softly. She gave a small smile, but it didn't meet her eyes. "Trunks and I fight all the time."

"Here," Bulma said coming back as she handed Goten a Senzu bean and a glass of water.

He ate the bean quickly before gulping down the water. Just like that the bean did his magic and he felt as good as new. Everyone looked at Bra and Goten, not knowing what to say.

ChiChi crossed her arms, "We need to talk," she told the two sternly.

"I think everything will be okay now," Pan said softly. "I'm going to go ahead and head home," she said before giving Bra a hug. "Call me if you need anything," and with that she was gone forgetting all about her stuff upstairs in Bra's room.

"Yeah... Congratulations?" Gohan said unsure, "Videl and I are going to be heading home as well, see you guys around."

With that there was only Bra, Goten, ChiChi, Bulma, and a confused Goku. They sat around the table again, "I didn't know you two had a thing," said Goku.

"We didn't," Bra said with a blush.

"And do you now?" Asked ChiChi.

"Yes," said Goten.

Bulma sighed, "Bra, you're finishing school."

"I was planning to," Bra told her.

"I don't know what to say, I really don't. I'm happy, really I am, I just wished it happened at a different time and in a different way," said ChiChi.

"We're with you two a 100%," said Bulma. "The road you two are about to take is going to be hard one. You can read all the books you want to about parenthood but it still doesn't prepare you."

"What about Daddy?" Bra asked softly.

"I don't know honey," Bulma told her daughter sadly. "I'm sure he'll come around soon."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Goten asked Bra later that night when they were in her room.

She shrugged, "Better now that everyone's knows, but still crappy. I'm sorry my dad shot you."

Goten shrugged, "I guess I understand why he did. I would have shot myself too."

"Still... My father and Trunks... Who knows if they'll ever talk to me again."

"Of course they will," Goten told her. "They love you, Bra." He stood up and stretched, "It's getting late, I better go. I'll um... Call you tomorrow. Will that be okay?"

Bra smiled, "That would be just fine."

"Okay," Goten said with a light smile. He hesitated slightly before kissing her softly. "Talk to you tomorrow," he said before flying out of her window.

Bra smiled as she watched him go. She made her way over to her chair before picking up the picture she had placed on her mirror after showing her mother and ChiChi. Everything turned out better than she had hoped for. For one, Goten wasn't dead. Two, her and Goten were now actually dating. Three, everyone knew. Some down falls were one, her father tried to kill Goten. Two, Trunks and Pan got into a huge fight and because of her. Three, there was no telling when her father would talk to her again. She only hoped that he and her brother would come around soon...

**-If you guys want, I'll add Trunks and Pan's next talk (Aka- Trunks apologizing for being an insufferable ass) into the next chapter! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nikki-Michelle: Thanks!**

**Prisci99: Well... I don't think it will be too much drama after everything is calmed down a bit lol.**

**PrincessPorsha: Yeah, my brothers and dad are all asses too.**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha no! I could never kill Goten off!**

**Tiffany7898: Haha! I do this class all the time!**

**wittykittylizzie: I know! It's sad!**

**Karin: Here you go!**

**emikot316: Yeah! Veggie is funny!**

**Ivette: That is true!**

**ynallesh: For Vegeta... I don't think he will say he's sorry...**

**Nando: Thanks! I'm trying! :)**

**Terrin: Cookies are something to defend!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z! ONLY THE PLOTS, CHARACTERS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP WITH MYSELF!**

**Thirteen**

It was late at night when Trunks floated in front of Pan's window. His teeth chattered together from the cold as he opened her window and quietly crept in and shut her window. He smiled slightly when he saw her sleeping and he kicked off his shoes before making his way to her bed. He sat down on her side as he spoke quietly, "Pan."

His cold hands wiping hair out of her face startled her away. Pan's eyes shot open and when she saw Trunks, she narrowed them. Without speaking a word she grabbed some of her blankets and turned around so her back was facing Trunks. "Pan, talk to me," Trunks whispered.

"There is nothing to talk about," she said softly.

Trunks let out a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry for being an insufferable ass. It's just that... I don't know what to think. You're right though, it could have easily happened to us as it did them."

Pan turned around on her back as she looked at him. His skin had goosebumps all over it as his teeth chattered frantically. Pan raised her blankets, "Come on." Trunks climbed into her bed as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his cold face into to crook of her neck. "Are you going to talk to Bra?" Pan whispered.

Trunks let out a sigh, "I don't know what to say to her."

"She's your sister, how about congratulations? Things didn't happen in order, but there's nothing we can do about it now."

"Yeah," Trunks said as he started drifting off to sleep.

"Will you talk to her?"

"Yeah..."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Trunks promised before kissing Pan's neck.

* * *

The next morning Trunks paced in front of Bra's door. He didn't know what to say to her; honestly he was still in shock. Bra was the last person he would have guessed to become pregnant due to a one night stand, and Goten sure as hell would of have been the last guess on his mind for the father. He knew Goten liked his sister, but never did he think that they would get together like they did. Before Trunks lost his nerve he knocked on Bra's door rapidly.

Bra opened her door and her eyes widened when she saw her brother. She looked up at him wondering what he would do or say. "Congratulations!" He said quickly after a few seconds of silence.

"Trunks?" Bra asked softly.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted last night," he told her as he glanced at the ground.

"Pan made you come talk to me didn't she?"

Trunks let out a sigh, "Maybe a bit. But I really am sorry; it just took me by surprise... A really big surprise. I'm sorry."

Bra smiled at Trunks softly before giving him a hug. "It's understandable I guess. I didn't plan this."

"I know you didn't. But I do want you to know that I'm here for you and my little nephew."

Bra leaned back and smiled at him, "Thanks bro, but what makes you think it's a boy?"

Trunks shrugged, "That's what I'm saying it will be."

Bra laughed, "Okay... But we won't find out for a couple of months. Would you like to see a picture of your niece or nephew?"

"You have a picture of it?" Trunks asked as he followed her inside her bedroom.

"Yes," Bra said with a smile as she took the picture off of her mirror and handed it to her brother.

"Kinda looks like an alien," Trunks said as he looked at the picture.

"Trunks!" Bra said hitting his arm.

"What?" He said with laughter, "We're aliens!"

Bra rolled her eyes, "We're hybrids."

"Our mother is an earthling and our father is a Saiyan. We're half-aliens."

Bra crinkled her nose together, "Well, we're normal aliens."

Trunks chuckled, "Maybe he's a mutant."

"Trunks!" Bra said hitting her brother again.

"Just kidding!" Trunks said with a smile, "I'm sure he'll look handsome. Just like me."

"Oh Dende help us if he does," teased Bra.

"Are you going to name him after me?" Trunks asked

"Why don't you and Pan have a kid? Then you can have a little Trunks Jr," joked Bra.

"Pan and I aren't having kids," he told her as he handed her back the picture.

"Why not?" Bra frowned.

Trunks shrugged, "We don't want any."

"Maybe you don't, but what about Pan?"

"She doesn't want any either."

Bra just raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh. I'm sure you want some one day."

"Maybe," Trunks told her.

"What are you two doing?" Bulma asked as she passed Bra's room. She looked at her son closely, and seeing what kind of mood he was in.

"I was apologizing for my behavior last night," Trunks told her.

Bulma smiled slightly at her son, "Good. You and your father both need to watch that temper you both have."

"Have you seen Daddy?" Bra asked warily.

Bulma nodded, "He came in sometime late last night. He didn't say anything- just went to bed, and he was gone when I woke up this morning."

Bra looked down, "He probably won't ever talk to me again."

"Yes he will," Bulma said wrapping an arm around her daughters shoulders. "You two both know that your father is a difficult man, but he loves you two very much- even if he doesn't show it. Just give him some time. I think it's hitting him really hard, because he still wants you to be his little girl."

* * *

Later that night when Vegeta came in again Bulma was sitting in the kitchen. She looked up at her husband, "Are you going to talk to Bra?"

"I don't have anything to tell her," was his reply back.

"Vegeta, she's your daughter."

"And she's pregnant, with Kakarrot's spawn!" He said as he started pacing in the kitchen.

Bulma huffed loudly, "Trunks is dating Pan."

"Pan is different!"

"How so?"

Vegeta shrugged, "She just is! She's like Bra."

"She's Goku's child as well you know."

"I know, but he has always been different. Although she's like Bra, they have always been different, an now Bra's pregnant."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Vegeta looked out the window and muttered, "I would kill Goten."

"But your not, because of Bra?" Bulma asked, and Vegeta nodded. "There's nothing we can do about it Vegeta, what is done- is done."

"They're not even dating!" Vegeta said as his head began to hurt.

"Neither were we," Bulma told him softly. Even after Trunks was born they weren't dating, and it was around a year later when it even happened. "I know you're upset, but try to get over it. Bra needs her father," Bulma said softly before giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking up to their room.

* * *

"Bra, it's not that noticeable," Pan said a week later as her and Bra stood at their lockers.

"But, I'm gaining more weight," Bra said with a pout.

"That's what you do when you're pregnant," Pan said whispering the last part.

"I know, I just don't want anyone at school to know until after Christmas break."

Pan and Bra shut their lockers and started walking off quietly talking so no one could hear. A few sophomores were rough housing and ran right in between the two girls and pushing them apart. Bra took a deep breath as her hand instantly flew to her stomach to protect her baby. Pan, however, was not in the mood.

"HEY!" She screamed and faster than the boys could blink she grabbed them by the back of their uniforms. They looked at the raven-haired girl fearfully. They were taller than her, but she still scared them. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"We were just playing," they said quickly.

"WELL STOP! You ran into us!"

"We're sorry!"

"You better be," Pan told them before letting them go.

"Wow Pan-Chan, and here I thought I was a strict president," said Bra.

Pan huffed as they started walking again, "Gohan and Videl don't have any kids, so I'm a first time aunt. I'm not going to let anything happen to my niece."

Bra looked at Pan, "You think it will be a girl?"

"That's my bet."

"Trunks thinks it will be a boy," Bra said with a laugh. Pan rolled her eyes and Bra had to ask, "Are you two really not going to have any kids?"

Pan shrugged, "I don't know."

"Why not?"

"Trunks really doesn't want any."

"What about you?" Bra asked, and Pan shrugged again. "Pan."

"What?" The girl asked with a fake laugh.

"What about you?"

"I don't know," Pan said honestly. "I would like some... One day. When Trunks wants some too."

Bra smiled, "I'm sure he will one day."

Pan just smiled, "Hopefully."

**-I hope you guys liked it! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**wittykittylizzie: Haha, this could be fun with Trunks and Pan! Lmao!**

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks!**

**PnutButtr: Me either :(**

**Tiffany7898: D'AWE! I'm uber happy it is! TxP is my favorite couple! :p**

**PrincessPorsha: Haha... Not for a while :p**

**ynallesh: Ah... I'm not sure about length... Sometimes they're long and sometimes they're not. It all depends on what going to happen in the chapter lol.**

**emikot316: Lol that's harder said then done for Veggie.**

**Prisci99: Thanks! You'll find out soon!**

**DBZGabster: Yeah**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha thanks!**

**Ivette: Yeah he was.**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z! ONLY THE PLOTS, CHARACTERS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP WITH MYSELF!**

**Fourteen**

It was Christmas time at Capsule Corp, and where the Briefs were at the Son's weren't far behind.

"It's snowing," Pan said as she looked outside of Bra's window.

The blue-haired girl smiled before walking over, "Looks like it will be a white Christmas after all. The only thing that would make it better is if my dad would talk to me."

"Still?" Pan asked her, "It's been a month."

Bra nodded, "He always finds some excuse to not be around me."

"You're probably going to have to make the first move. Your father is stubborn like that."

Bra let out a sigh as she looked out her window, "Probably."

"Wanna go make a snowman with me?"

"Is there enough snow?"

"Yeah, it's been snowing for a while."

Thirty minutes later the girls were layered with coats, gloves, scarfs, and hats as they stood outside. Bra was walking in snow as she tried to catch a snow flake and Pan stood still shaking like crazy. "For someone who wanted to make a snowman you sure aren't doing much," Bra told her.

"It's freezing," said Pan. "The boys can do it, I told them to come outside with us."

Bra snorted, "Leave it to you to do something like that."

"Don't even think about it Goten," Pan said stopping him from attacking her from behind.

"Awe man," he said lowering his arms as he walked over towards Bra. "You're no fun."

"You too, Trunks," said Pan.

"Too late!" Trunks said with a smirk before running up to Pan and making her fall in the snow with him.

"One of these days I hope she hurts him," Bra said as she watched Pan slap Trunks' arm. It was useless since he was laughing and it wasn't affecting him.

Goten smiled, "I don't think she can... Not saying that she's not strong or anything- just that I don't think she would ever be able to hurt Trunks on purpose."

"You're probably right. They're crazy like that."

"How are you feeling?" Goten asked her as he smiled down at her.

Bra wrapped her arms around his waist, "A little bloated, but better than I have been."

"Good," he said before giving her a soft kiss. "And the baby?"

"Trunks! I'm going to kick your ass!" Pan yelled after him after he threw her in the snow again.

"Run Pan, run!" Trunks said with laughter as he started running away from her.

Bra laughed after them before turning towards Goten, "It's good. I can feel its Ki now."

"Really?!" Goten asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Do you want to try to feel?"

"What do I do?"

"Here," Bra said grabbing one of his hands and placing it on her stomach. "Now concentrate."

Goten closed his eyes and searched for Ki's. Everyone had their Ki's lowered, but he could still faintly feel them. Bra's in front of him, Pan and Trunks' as they ran around the yard, and everyone else's inside the house. Then even more faintly he felt one. It was small and fast like a fluttering heart. He opened his eyes and looked in Bra's, "I felt it."

Bra smiled, "Has Trunks and Pan told your theory on what it will be?"

Goten chuckled, "Trunks is determined that it's a boy, but Pan seems just as determined that it's a girl."

"What about you?" Bra asked.

Goten shrugged, "You know I really don't care. Either way he or she will be perfect."

Bra smile, "I think so too."

A snowball hit Goten's arm causing him to look around before he saw a snickering Trunks. "Are we going to make a snowman or what?"

"Where's Pan?" Bra asked.

"Right here," Pan said giving her boyfriend a shove on his arm.

The boys got to working on the snowman, and it was definitely something else to see. "Is it suppose to look that?" Asked Bra.

"It looks fat," Pan told them.

"It's pregnant," Trunks explained, "Or that's what we were aiming for."

"Awe, it's Bra!" Teased Pan.

"Shut up," Bra muttered with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

The next day came around quickly and everyone woke up early to open presents and have a good time. By eight most of the presents were opened and the four youngest Saiyan's were the only ones in the room. Bra kept looking at her brother as she silently gave him a look that asked when he was going to ask Pan the big question. He would shoot her a look back that said shut up and I'll take my time. Pan was smiling as she pulled a present under the tree and handed it to Bra. "I wanted to give it to you when the grown up's weren't around."

"What is it?" Bra asked as she looked at the present.

"Open it!" Pan said excitedly.

"Okay, okay," Bra said with a laugh as she opened the box. She saw what was inside and she blushed darkly, "PAN!"

"What is it?" The boys asked.

"Nothing!" Bra said as she slammed the lid on the box. She looked at Pan who was laughing so hard that she was leaned against Trunks. "You are a horrible, horrible human being!"

"I know!" Pan said as she tried to control her breathing.

"Ah, come on Bra, what is it?" Goten asked.

"Nothing!" Bra said as she stood up with the box quickly. "I hope you know that I'm going to burn this!" She told Pan as she stomped off to her room.

"What did you get her?" Trunks asked Pan.

"I just got her a book," Pan said. "I thought she would want to read it."

"Have you read it?" Asked Goten.

"Oh yeah," Pan said with a smirk.

"What is it?" Trunks asked as the suspense was starting to kill him.

"I would tell you, but then I would have to kill you," Pan said before kissing his cheek and started walking up to Bra's room.

"Pan! Tell me!" Trunks called after her.

"Ask Bra!" Pan said with a laugh before she went up the stairs.

**The book was 50 Shades Of Grey ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha thanks!**

**wittykittylizzie: Haha thanks! You gotta love Pan's sense of humor!**

**emikot316: I've read it... *bows head in shame* LMAO! My mom didn't want me too either, I had to sneak around her back ;) I'm sure you'll read it sooner or later lol.**

**Tiffany7898: Haha thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Prisci99: Awe, don't worry! He will soon enough! ;)**

**ynallesh: They'll talk! Don't worry! ;)**

**Pnutbuttr: That's so true!**

**Ivette: To sum it up- the book is about sex... Lots, and lots of sex. Lol!**

**Guest and shiiit: I have updated all 50 chapters of the future unknown on Wattpad. There is no more than 50.**

**Treasure: Thanks!**

**Amara: Haha they should!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z! ONLY THE PLOTS, CHARACTERS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP WITH MYSELF!**

**15**

"So Bra, how far have you gotten in that book?" Pan asked her friend with a smirk a few days after Christmas.

Bra's cheeks flushed lightly as she sat down at her table beside Goten. "I don't know, why don't you ask the fireplace?"

"You're no fun," Pan told her friend with a pout.

"Goten," Bra said looking at her boyfriend. "I have a Doctor's appointment today, and I was wondering if you would like to come."

"Really? I would love to!" Goten smiled.

Vegeta let out a involuntary growl before standing up and walking out of the room. Bra looked down as silent tears began to fill her eyes. "He'll never talk to me."

"I'll go knock some sense into him!" Pan said as she stood up angrily.

"No Pan!" Bra told her, "Don't."

Pan huffed as she sat back down as Trunks spoke, "He has issues."

Pan looked at her boyfriend, "I don't know what you're talking about, you act just like him!"

Trunks scoffed, "I'm not that bad."

"You're worse," Pan muttered under her breath causing him to glare at her.

* * *

"So do you know what is going to happen?" Goten asked Bra as they walked to the clinic holding hands.

"Happen about what?" Bra asked confused.

"The appointment."

"Oh. I think all they're going to do is ask me questions and do an ultra sound."

"So we get to see the baby?" He asked getting excited.

"Yeah," Bra said with a smile.

The two made it their way to the clinic and signed in. They didn't have long to wait before they got a room and settled in. Bra sat in the chair as she leaned back to get comfortable, Goten sat in a rolling chair and looked around the office with wide eyes. He took in all the pictures around the room with changing expressions.

"This all seems so nasty," he said looking at a illustrated picture of a woman giving birth.

Bra glanced at it, "It probably won't be pretty. You're not going to pass out in the delivery room are you?"

Goten looked back and smiled at her, "You'll let me be in there?"

Bra blushed lightly, "Only if you want to be..."

"Yeah," he told her honestly.

Before Bra could respond a nurse walked in with a smile as she looked up at the clipboard. When she saw Bra, a look of surprise came across her face before she quickly covered it. "Ready to see your baby?" The nurse asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah," Bra said smiling back.

The nurse put the gel on Bra's stomach and soon a picture lit up on the screen. Goten watched it with wide eyes the whole time as the nurse talked and pointed out small body parts. The baby now had hair, fingernails, and a strong heart beat. Bra kept glancing over at Goten happy to see him so involved. When they were done it was settled that her next appointment would be in a few months, and by then they would be able to tell the gender.

"Thanks for coming with me," Bra told Goten after the appointment.

Goten who was smiling at the ultrasound picture looked up at her. "No problem. Would you- would you mind if I took this picture with me?"

"No. I have the first ultrasound picture, so I guess it's no bid deal. Plus, I imagine that Pan and ChiChi-San are going to want to see it."

"Yeah," Goten said with a smile. "Want to go get something to eat?"

"Are you inviting me on a date?" Bra asked with a smile as she nudged Goten with her elbow.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he told her.

"I would love to. I'm starving!"

"That's my woman," Goten said with a smirk before he kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I feel like everyone is staring at me," Bra told Goten as they ate.

"They're jealous because you're so hot," Goten told her with a wink.

Bra blushed, "That's not why they're staring and you know it."

"We're pregnant," Goten said with a shrug. "People are bound to find out sooner or later."

"Are you okay with that?" Bra asked, "You know how the media can get."

"You know what, I am okay with it. "

"Really?"

"Yeah, who cares what people think. It's me, you, and our baby," he told her with a wink.

Bra smiled, "I like that."

* * *

Goten walked into his house and when his sister saw him she stood up quickly. "Let me see!"

"See what?" Goten asked confused.

"The picture!" Pan said before taking the ultrasound out off his hand.

"Awe," ChiChi said with a coo as she looked over Pan's shoulder. "My first Grandchild! Beautiful!"

"What do you think it is, Mom?" Asked Goten.

"It's hard to say," ChiChi said with a shrug. "I had two boys and then a girl. Bulma had Trunks and then Bra. You just don't know until the time comes."

"When will you be able to find out?" asked Pan.

"Not till her next visit," Goten said.

Pan smiled as she handed her brother the picture. "It had best be a little girl. I bet Trunks 20 bucks on it."

"You two, I swear," Goten said with a roll of his eyes.

**NEXT CHAPTER- Girls start school again!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks!**

**Tiffany7898: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**ynallesh: Don't worry! Bra and Vegeta will talk soon!**

**emikot316: Nah, this time she was Bra. Which explains why the nurse was so surprised to see her.**

**wittykittylizzie: Haha yes. Gotta love Trunks and Pan!**

**Super Pan-Chan: I don't like it!**

**Ivette: You'll see!**

**Shitttt: That's strange... Other people have seen it, read it, and commented on it.**

**Amara: If they did, you know that Pan would take care of them! ;)**

**Rappy Yo-Yo: Haha she must of mellowed out.**

**Treasure: I hate it too!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z! ONLY THE PLOTS, CHARACTERS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP WITH MYSELF!**

**16**

"This is freaking ridiculous," muttered Pan as she blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"What else did you expect?" Bra said as she walked the crowded hallways of Orange Star High with her best friend.

It was the first day back after Christmas and all the students were busy chatting up with friends. The hallways were beyond crowed and wild. If Bra wasn't so tired and her old self, she would had snapped some sense into everyone. But being pregnant had really made her tired, so she left the president job up to Pan, who was doing it nicely. Everyone was too afraid of the short, raven-haired girl to do anything wrong.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Pan yelled loudly as her and Bra tried to make their way to first period. "GET TO CLASS YOU LAZY SHITS!"

"You're not very lady like," Bra commented with a yawn.

Pan shrugged, "I have my moments."

Bra didn't respond as she tried to ignore all the glances she was receiving towards her stomach. Everyone could tell she was pregnant now, it was hard not to notice. Most students just looked at it in shock, some of the other, shy and kind students even said congratulations. The two Saiyness' finally made it to their lockers, and was greeted by Fiona, a girl they talked to regularly.

Fiona let out a light laugh when she saw Bra. "Here I thought Pan would be the one to get pregnant in school. Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Bra said with a laugh the same time Pan muttered a, "Hey!"

* * *

"Watch out you guys," Pan said at lunch time. "Bra will steal food off your plates."

Fiona and a few other girls sitting at the table let out a light laugh as Bra glared at Pan. "I do not!"

"It's like Brazilla or something," Pan snickered. "Yet again, Goten is the father."

"Exactly," said Bra. "This kid has his appetite."

"Wait a minute!" Fiona said in shock. "Goten is the baby daddy?!"

Pan looked down with a nervous laugh as she tapped her pointer fingers together. "I forgot that no one knew."

Bra shrugged, "People were bound to find out sooner or later." She looked at Fiona, "Yes, Goten is the baby's father."

"Damn, you girls are so lucky! First Pan with her sexy Trunks, and now your getting some action with the charming Goten!"

"Lalala!" Pan said putting her hands over both her ears. "I don't want to know any details!"

"You have room to talk!" Bra told her, "you have no idea how many things you have let slip about yours and Trunks' sex life. It's not pleasant!"

"What about it?" Fiona said wiggling her eyebrows.

"You are such a horndog, I'm going to set you up," Pan told the girl.

"Go for it, I need a man."

Pan searched the cafeteria, "There's no cute guys here."

"Yeah, they all graduated with Trunks and Goten."

"Don't worry, Fiona. We'll find someone for you," Bra said with a smile.

* * *

"How was school?" Trunks asked his sister and girlfriend as they entered capsule corp.

Pan walked over to him as he sat on the kitchen counter, and Bra sat down beside Goten who was eating at the table. He greeted her with a quick kiss before continuing his sandwich. As he ate Bra laid her head on his arm and rested her eyes as she listened to everyone talk.

"Do you guys have a single friend?" Pan asked the boys as Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why are you asking?" Trunks asked curiously.

"Fiona needs a boyfriend."

"Who'a Fiona?" asked Goten.

"Our friend," Bra answered lightly.

"I think Chen needs a girlfriend," said Goten.

"Who's Chen?" asked Pan.

"A guy I work with. Maybe if he gets a girl and gets laid once and a while he won't be such a dick."

"Seems to me he's jealous of you," Trunks commented.

"Mr. Satan already like you more than everyone else?" asked Pan.

"Of course he does!" Goten said with a wink. He turned towards Bra, "tired?"

She nodded slightly, "been a long day."

"Wanna go take a nap?"

Bra nodded again. "Would love too." Goten stood up before helping Bra stand up as well. He glanced at Trunks and Pan who seemed to be having their own quite conversation.

"I'm about to kick his ass!" he heard Pan whisper.

Trunks sighed. "Trust me, I would love to see you do just that, but you know my father. He's stubborn."

Goten knew what they were talking about, and if Bra wasn't about to doze off she would too. "We're going to go take a nap. See you guys later."

"Later," Trunks told them with a nod.

Goten led him and Bra up to her room and she immediately crawled onto her bed. She kicked off her shoes as she curled up in her blankets. Goten let out a light laugh as he slipped off his shoes and crawled in beside her. Bra instantly leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Bra looked up before kissing him. Goten's grip around her tightened as he pulled her closer. His tongue slithered into her mouth and she greeted it with her own. His hand snaked its way into her shirt. They roamed over her growing stomach before moving to her swelling breast.

"Goten," Bra pulled away in surprise.

"What?" he asked with an innocent smile.

Bra blushed, "I'm pregnant, and getting fat."

Goten chuckled, "I know."

Bra narrowed her eyes, "Oh so you know I'm getting fat!" Her emotions were on her sleeves.

"Not that like!" Goten told her, "I mean that I know you're pregnant."

"You don't think I'm getting fat?"

"No, I think the baby is growing," he told her with a smile.

Bra smiled up at him before burying her head in his chest. Goten let out a sigh of relief. That was a close one...

Goten and Bra had been sleeping for a few hours when a shrill shriek woke them awake. Frantically and hurriedly they rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen where the source of the noise was coming from. They stopped when they saw the scene. Trunks was still down on one knee looking quite terrified as he put a ring on Pan's finger. The girl was... Crying. Goten couldn't help but snicker at his sisters reaction and Bra elbowed him. Bulma ran into the room just in time to see Pan hugging Trunks tightly. She was still crying and mumbling stuff into the crook of his neck as he rubbed her back- now smiling ear to ear.

"What happened?!" Bulma asked frantically as she saw Pan crying.

"Trunks finally proposed!" Bra said happily.

Now it was Bulma's turn to scream loudly as she waved her arms around frantically. She hugged Trunks and Pan before running off somewhere. Goten stared after her before turning towards Pan. "You okay now Shorty?"

Pan nodded her head with a hiccup as she dried her eyes. "I can't believed I cried."

Bra smiled. "Well congratulations you two!" she said giving them both big hugs. "Now we got a wedding to plan!"

**Trunks finally did it you guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Da Kurlzz: They're about to graduate so that's a plus!**

**Guest: Thanks! I try to make her like-able because I know so many people hate her.**

**wittykittylizzie: Haha thanks! Whenever I have a boyfriend and they propose I'll probably cry too!**

**ynallesh: Thanks! I'm happy you like it!**

**Tiffany7898: I don't think Vegeta really cares, because Trunks is a boy. Lol**

**Ivette: You'll find out soon!**

**Shittttt: No not at all. I'm sorry if I seemed a bit harsh. I was just curious as to why you couldn't see it and others could. I guess I fixed the problem. And thank you, I'm so happy you like my stories. :)**

**Treasure: HAHA! I don't think Trunks would allow that!**

**emikot316: I can hear the bells! *hairspray moment!***

**PnutButtr: Haha not for a while!**

**Nando: Baby names... Not yet. Lol you'll see!**

**A fan: The length of the chapters may be a bit short, but they're at the lengths that I like. Some are long and some are short. It all depends on how much I want to add.**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z! ONLY THE PLOTS, CHARACTERS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP WITH MYSELF!**

**-CHECK OUT THIS FORUM- Capsule Corp Creative Writers! I'm apart of it, and I would love to see you guys there!**

**17**

Bra blew a piece of hair out of her face with a huff. It was a Saturday... What a boring day for her. All she ever did anymore was lay around. Her stomach was growing ever bigger, and at times she felt miserable. She had gotten up a while ago to eat breakfast, but she soon went to back to bed.

Her mind wandered now; drifting place to place in her memories and thoughts. Goten came to her mind with a light smile. She remembered the first time she had started liking Goten in a romantic way. She was only ten, making him around 14 or so. She had a crush on a boy in her grade, it was funny now- she couldn't even remember his name. She was so young and naive that she believed her that boy would be together forever. Her thoughts changed when she saw him walking the playground and holding hands with some other girl. It broke Bras young, tender heart. Goten was the one who found her, and he made her laugh so much she was afraid she would wet herself. It was after that day she thought of him as something more other than Pan's older brother.

Speaking of Pan... She had always seemed to be around, protecting her when needed. When Bra had her first heart brake, while Goten was making her laugh, Pan attacked the boy ready to rip his heart out. Of course even back then, Trunks always got her out of trouble. He saw a teacher coming and hauled her over his shoulder before taking off as fast as he could. All while Pan yelled curses at the confused and crying boy.

Bra use to feel jealous when they started dating, and in both ways. Pan was stealing her brother, and her brother was stealing her best friend. She was now happy though that they had each other and that they would be getting married. Thankfully, they were planning it after graduation and after they baby was born. That way Bra could fit into a beautiful dress.

It was still Janurary and she still had a good four months or so left. Bra wasn't going to lie, she was already ready for the baby to come out. Everyday the baby's Kai got stronger and that made Bra happy. Suddenly she felt a flutter in her stomach. Her eyes widened as she looked down. Was that her baby? It had to be. Bra felt the flutter again and excitedly placed her hand on her stomach. Again there was a flutter and Bra felt it on her hand. She had just felt her baby kick!

"Mom!" Bra yelled as she sat up. "Mom!" she yelled again as she walked out of her room and rushed down the stairs. She continued to yell until her mother met up with her in the kitchen looking frantic.

"What? What is it?"

"The baby kicked!"

"What?"

"The baby kicked!" Bra said grabbing her mothers hand and placing it on her stomach. After a few moments there was a flutter again. Bulma looked at her younger look-alike with wide eyes full of tears. "Mom, are you okay?"

Bra asked.

Bulma sniffed with a light laugh, "I'm just fine. Just can't believe how grown up you're getting."

"Mom," Bra said blushing lightly. She looked down before asking, "Is dad around?"

"In the gravity room. Are you going to go talk to him?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

"Good luck honey."

Slowly Bra made her way to the old room that her father trained in religiously. She didn't know what she was would be telling him so she figured it would just come out when it did. She took a deep breath before opening the door, Vegeta who was sitting in chair catching his breath looked up. He turned the gravity off so it wouldn't affect Bra nor the baby.

"What are you doing here?" he asked knowing how his daughter disliked training. Plus, she shouldn't be doing anything while pregnant.

"I came here to talk to you." Bra looked at her father and he made no move to reply as he looked away from her and at a wall. Tears filled her eyes and the words poured out. "Daddy, I know you're not proud of me, but will stop ignoring me! I know you don't like Goten, and this may come to a shock towards you, but you can't control me forever! I made one bad choice, but it wasn't in vain. I already love this baby, and even though you may not believe it, Goten and I will be a family! Just please, stop being sour about it. I need my father!" she chocked out in a sob.

The only noise was Bra's crying and she was so busy doing that she didn't notice her father standing up. She didn't notice him walking towards so she was surprised when he gathered her in his arms like he use to do when she was younger. He held her as she sobbed into his chest and he rubbed her back as her crying became small hiccups.

"You will always be my daughter, and I will always love you," he told her gruffly. He kissed her forehead and Bra looked up at him with red, puffy eyes, but her blue irises were shinning.

"You forgive me?"

"There is something you must understand. I was never mad or ashamed of you. I was scared. I want to keep you small forever, but that is something that I cannot do. You're growing up right before my eyes, whether I like it or not."

Bra sniffed, "I may be growing up, but I still need you."

"You better, because I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks daddy," she said with a smile.

Vegeta nodded before kissing her forehead again. "Run along now and let me finish training."

"Daddy," Bra said narrowing her eyes at him playfully before walking out with a smile.

"Bra!" she heard her name being yelled as soon as she walked out.

"What?" Bra yelled back, instantly recognizing Pan's voice.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt the baby ki- what's wrong?" she said noticing her friends face.

"Nothing," Bra said truthfully.

"You've been crying," Pan said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh," Bra said unconsciously wiping her eyes. "I talked to my father."

"You did?!" Pan almost shouted.

"Yeah," Bra said with a smile. "Everything is worked out."

"Good," Pan said now placing her hands on her hips. "Saves him from getting his ass kicked by me."

Bra rolled her eyes, "why are you here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here? This is my second home after all."

Bra laughed, "I know. I'm glad it is too, I don't know what I would do without you."

"You and your brother both," Pan said with a wink. "Now! Let me feel the baby!"

"Well if you can," Bra said with a shrug as she placed Pan's hand on her stomach. The two girls stood there for a while and nothing was happening.

Pan pouted. "That's not fair. It moved for Bulma-San."

"Sorry Pan-Chan. I'm sure you'll get plenty of more chances."

"I better," Pan mumbled as they walked towards the kitchen.

**Next chapter: More talk of the bet between Trunks and Pan! The sex of the baby is announced! I'll try to make it long!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Prisci99: I know... All dem feels!**

**Da Kirlzz: I think so too!**

**wittykittylizzie: Thanks! I hope you like it! :)**

**Tiffany7898: I wasn't really planning on it... But if I have time I could think of something!**

**emikot316: Sometimes... Lol.**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha, he's gonna kill you one of these days.**

**ynallesh: Thanks!**

**Nando: You'll see!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z! ONLY THE PLOTS, CHARACTERS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP WITH MYSELF!**

**-CHECK OUT THIS FORUM- Capsule Corp Creative Writers! I'm apart of it, and I would love to see you guys there!**

**18**

"I'm telling you Trunks, it's a girl!" Pan told him.

Trunks looked at his girlfriend with a smug smile. "It would make more logical sense for it to be a boy. Think about it, mine and your mom both had boys first." He smirked, "boys are just more dominate."

Pans face flushed red with anger. "That is so not true, and you know it! I don't care if it's more logical to say it's a boy, I still say girl."

"Whatever you say," Trunks said placing his hands behind his head.

"What time is your appointment?" Pan asked Bra who was sitting across from Trunks at the table.

"Around two," Bra said as she are a slice of pizza.

"You think it's a girl, right?" Pan asked as she sat a good distance away from Trunks.

Bra shrugged. "We won't know until I go."

"Hey guys," Goten greeted as he walked in.

"Goten!"

"Ah what?" he asked his little sister.

"Nevermind," she said waving her hand. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Where are you going?" asked Trunks.

"I'm setting up Fiona and Chen today. Wanna help?"

Trunks shrugged as he stood up. "Beats doing nothing."

Bra shook her head as they left the room. Goten looked at her with a smile. "They were fighting about the sex of the baby again weren't they?"

"Yup."

"Well, we'll find out today," he said excitedly.

Bra laughed lightly. "That we do. I can't wait."

* * *

Goten had only been to the clinic one other time before, and he was so grossed out he didn't even notice how cool the little doctor chair could be. He was zooming all over the room as he spun around quickly. Bra watched half with amusement, and half with annoyance. In a way he still acted like a kid sometimes, but it was cute. "Guess what?" Goten asked as he spun around beside her.

"What?" Bra asked as she glanced at the door.

"I'm getting an appartment."

"Really?" she asked raising an blue eyebrow.

"Yup. And I was wondering... After you graduate, would you want to move in with me?" he asked as he now stopped his chair. "I know it will be just an appartment, but Trust me- it's not small. I was just thinking it would be nice for all of us to be together. Plus, later on in the years we can get a house."

"You really want me and the baby to move in with you?" Bra asked in awe.

"Of course," Goten said. "I want us to be together."

"I would love that, Goten."

Goten smiled at her brightly as they looked at each other. The nurse came in and smiled at the young couple. She glanced at the chart before smiling. "We get to find out what your having today!"

Bra smiled. "We know! We're really excited."

"What are you guys hoping it will be?" she asked as she started getting everything ready.

Bra shrugged. "I don't really care. I'll be happy no matter what."

"Me too," agreed Goten as he smiled at Bra.

"Alrighty, let's see," the nurse said putting the gel on Bra's growing stomach.

It was usual for the first few minutes as the nurse paused the screen and pointed out the leg, head, a wrist, and the butt. She paused it on a certain spot and turned towards Bra and Goten. "Congratulations, your having a little girl!"

Bra let out a small yelp of excitement. She would have been happy if it were a boy too, but it was a girl! She would be having her own little girl to dress up, and she couldn't wait! She turned towards Goten wanting to see his expression and she saw him looking at the screen with wide eyes. She couldn't read his expression, and it worried her.

"Goten?" she asked when they were walking back to her house. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you upset that the baby is-"

"No," he said cutting her off. "I am happy that it is a girl it's just... It's a girl. I'm already thinking of ways to protect her and keep her from dating. It's weird, but I think I now can understand why your father blasted me when he found out that you were pregnant."

Bra laughed lightly. "Oh Goten, you're going to be a wonderful father."

"Momma!" Bra said when she entered the kitchen. "Hello ChiChi-San," she said when she saw the other woman as well.

"Hey you two," Bulma greeted.

"Look," Bra said placing an ultrasound picture on the table between them. "It's a girl."

Bulma and ChiChi let out screams of excitement. "How exciting!" ChiChi said. "A little granddaughter."

"It's a girl?" Goku said as he entered the room with Vegeta. He stood behind ChiChi and tilted his head to the side as he looked at the picture. "I don't see it."

"I'll explain it later," ChiChi told him.

* * *

"Hey, Chen," Trunks said as he walked up to Satan manor with Pan and Fiona.

"Yo," Chen said looking at Pan an Fiona suspiciously.

"This is my fiancé Pan, and that's her friend Fiona," Trunks said motioning his head towards the girls.

"Aren't you Goten's little sister?" Chen asked Pan.

"Sadly," she said with a frown. "Anyways, where's Hercule?"

"Inside," Chen said as if it were obvious.

"I see. Trunks and I have to go talk to him about our wedding!"

"We do?" Trunks asked before Pan elbowed in his ribs quickly. "We do!" he said now catching her drift.

"Chen, why don't you show Fiona around? We'll be back later!" Pan said before dashing off with Trunks. "Buu! Hercule!" Pan greeted when she saw them. "Videl!" she said happily when seeing her sister-in-law sitting on a couch.

"Hey you two!" Videl greeted happily.

"What brings you two here?" Hercule asked after reviving a hug from Pan.

"Pan is playing match-maker, I'm just along for the ride," Trunks said as he sat down in a comfy chair and relaxed in it.

Pan sat down in his lap with a smile. "I'm setting your worker, Chen up with one of my friends from school," she told Hercule.

"Ah..." was all the older man said.

"Do you know when Bra and Goten will be back from the doctors appointment?" asked Videl.

"Not a clue," Pan said with a shrug. "They're finding out what it is today!" she said excitedly.

Videl chuckled lightly. "What about you two, are y'all going to have any kids in the future?"

"No," Trunks said with his eyes closed. Pan's smiled faltered slightly, but she fixed it before Videl or Hercule could see it. She just shrugged; maybe one day Trunks would change his mind.

Arriving back at Capaule Corp, Trunks and Pan saw Bra and Goten lounging on the couch together. Pan walked over to them and stood in front of them until they looked up. "Can we help you?" Goten asked with a smile.

"What is it?"

"What is what?"

"The baby," Pan said motioning with her hand for him to hurry up and tell her.

"Well, it's a fetus."

"Goten, I'm going to choke you..."

Goten let out a light laugh. "It's a girl."

A smug smile lit up Pan's face as she turned towards Trunks who was sitting on the recliner. "Say it," she told him.

"Awe, Pan-"

"Say it," she said smirking.

Trunks let out an annoyed huff as he crossed his arms with a pout. "You were right," he muttered.

"Haven't we been over this before? I'm always right."

"It's actually kinda scary how you're always right," commented Bra.

"Well it just proves to show that you guys should listen to me more often." she turned towards Trunks with a smile, "You gotta take me out tonight."

"Fine," he said with a roll of his eyes, but he was smiling.

**I want the girl to have a name relating to underwear or food... Any suggestions?**

**It's not as long a I wanted it, but *shrugs* I'm okay with it. Sorry! I'll try to make a long one soon! **


	19. Chapter 19

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z! ONLY THE PLOTS, CHARACTERS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP WITH MYSELF!**

**-CHECK OUT THIS FORUM- Capsule Corp Creative Writers! I'm apart of it, and I would love to see you guys there!**

**Nineteen**

"What are you doing here? I thought you were moving out," Pan said when Goten walked into the kitchen.

"I am," Goten said. "Last night was actually my last here," he said as he sat down beside Pan.

"Good, now I can have the house to myself," Pan said. Gohan and Videl who were across from the two laughed lightly. Gohan had been moved out for years and still came over regularly.

"You'll be moving out soon too," said Gohan.

"Not until after I'm married," Pan said simply.

Goten's lips began to twitch upwards as he forced himself not to laugh. "Trunks didn't tell you where he got his apartment did he?"

"Apartment?" Pan said as she stopped eating her french toast. "You two were suppose to be getting houses."

"Nope," Goten said as he still tried to keep his laughter quite.

"No..." said Pan.

"Yes," Goten said snickering before laughter exploded from him. "You'll still be having to deal with me every morning."

"No!" Pan said as she dropped her spoon and banged her head on the table.

"You two got apartments across from each other, didn't you?" Gohan asked with a sly smile as he looked at his sister whose head was still on the table.

"Yep!" Goten said laughing.

"At least Bra will be nearby..." Pan said thinking of a positive. "And when I need to beat you up.. You're nearby too."

Goten rolled his eyes as ChiChi started sniffing. "Mom?" all three siblings asked together.

"I can't believe that you will all be gone. Can you, Goku?"

The man looked up from stuffing his face. "I think it's time for them to leave the nest, hun."

"I don't want them to leave the nest!" ChiChi said banging her head on the table in a similar fashion that Pan did.

"Don't worry Mom, you won't get rid of us completely," said Goten.

"Yeah, we'll still come around to bug you and Papa," said Pan.

"Okay," ChiChi said as a sob.

* * *

"Pan, thank you so much!" Fiona said the next Monday at school. "Chen is incredible! He's so sweet, and cute! He took me out to get coco after you and Trunks ran off."

"I'm guessing it went good?" Bra asked Pan as Fiona talked.

Pan's grin was sly. "Oh indeed it was..."

"Fiona, got any plans next weekend?" asked Bra.

Fiona stopped talking and thought for a few seconds. "No, why?"

"Now that we know the baby is a girl, I need to get some clothes for her. Plus Pan needs to find a wedding dress."

"Duh, I wanna go."

"I'm driving!" declared Pan.

"You just want to drive my brothers car."

"Yep," agreed Pan. "By the way, I'm killing Trunks and Goten too."

"Why?" asked Fiona.

"They got apartments right across from each other," explained Bra. "At least we'll be close," she told her friend.

"Yeah..." Pan muttered.

"Guys... I don't want to bring up old shit, but isn't that Goten's ex?" Fiona said as she pointing past Bra and Pan.

"No effin' way," Pan said when she saw Jessica. "What's the bitch doing here?"

"Pan-" Bra started. "Pan!" she hissed when her friend started walking over to the older girl.

"I'm going to find out why she's here!" Pan told Bra before continuing to march towards the other girl. She stopped beside the girl and stared at her until she looked at her.

Jessica jumped slightly when she saw Pan. She still hadn't forgotten what happened last time. "Pan, I would say its nice to see you, but that would be a lie."

"What are you doing here?" Pan demanded as she crossed her arms.

"I'm now a substitute."

"Better not be for my class," Pan muttered.

"How's Goten?" asked Jessica. Pan just stared at the woman and she sighed. "I know you hate me Pan, but I really did like your brother."

"And that's why you cheated on him?"

"Dammit, Pan-"

"He's having a baby," Pan said cutting her off.

"What?" Jessica whispered with wide eyes.

"You heard me. He's going to be a dad, and he's happy with his girlfriend. And I swear to you right now that I you try to interfere, I will do much worse than I did at the mall."

Jessica intensively touched her nose as she looked at Bra. "It's her isn't it?"

"Yes," was all Pan said. "Stay out of our way Jessica, and we'll stay out of yours." With that Pan walked off and didn't look back once.

"What did she say?" asked Fiona.

Pan shrugged. "Not much. She's not going to bother us."

"Cause she's probably scared of you," commented Fiona.

"Hell, I would be scared of Pan too if she broke my nose," said Bra.

"She's was cheating on my brother," Pan said defending herself. "I couldn't let her just walk away. Anyways, Wednesday night we're going on triple dates."

"Says who?" asked Bra.

"Me," said Pan. "We haven't been on a double date at all, and now Fiona has Chen we need to triple date."

**Wednesday night:**

"Bra, come on you look great," Goten told his girlfriend as he laid on her bed.

"Just let me try on one more shirt..." Bra said as she entered her massive closet.

"You said that three shirts ago," moaned Goten.

Bra took of her her current shirt and grabbed a black long-sleeved shirt that would go good with her fading jeans. She went to the mirror to put it on and her eyes widened at what she saw. She let out a horrible shriek causing Goten to sit up in panic. "What? What's wrong?"

Pan and Trunks came busting through the door terrified that something had happened to the baby. Vegeta was just a half-second later and then there was Bulma. "What did you do?!" Vegeta yelled at Goten.

"I got a stretch mark!" sobbed Bra as she pointed to her stomach.

Vegeta's muscles slipped slightly. "He didn't do anything to you?"

Bra shook her head with tears in her eyes. Vegeta gave Goten a warning glare before leaving the room.

"You yelled because of a stretch mark?!" Trunks asked in disbelief as he placed his palms on his face. "Oh my Dende!"

"Trunks! Show some sympathy!" Pan said hitting his back as he walked out of the room.

"I can't, because I'm starving! Hurry up!"

"Oh honey!" Bra said walking over and giving her daughter a tight hug. "It's okay that you have a stretch mark, it just means that the baby is growing. Almost every single woman who has carried a child has stretch marks. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah Bra," Pan said patting her friends arm. "It's perfectly normal."

Bra sniffed. "I guess so."

Bulma smiled. "You still look beautiful darling."

"Goten," Bra said after her mother and Pan were gone. "What do you think?"

The young man who had been resting his eyes opened one and looked at his girlfriend. "What do I think about what?"

"The stretch mark," Bra said pouting again.

Goten shrugged. "It doesn't change the way I think about you. You're still sexy to me."

"Really?"

"Yes, now hurry up and get ready before I ravish you."

Bra blushed red with a smile as she rushed off into her closet. Goten chuckled lightly as he closed his eyes again. Finally, she would be done and they could go eat.

"Feeling better?" Pan asked Bra fifteen minutes later when she walked down the stairs with Goten.

"No," Trunks muttered under his breath.

"Wasn't asking you," Pan said elbowing his side.

Bra nodded. "Yeah, let's go eat before my brother dies of starvation."

"Goten is suffering too, he's just not saying anything because your hormones are all out of wack."

Bra glared at her brother. "I'm fixing to show you out of wack."

Trunks rolled his eyes as he threw his hands up. "I'm so sca- Pan!" he said when his petite girlfriend slapped his arm hardly.

"Be quite, Trunks. I'm starving as well. We're all starving okay? Now let's go met up with Fiona and Chen."

"Hey!" Fiona greeted when the group found their booth and sat down. "What took you guys so long?"

Trunks and Pan got stationed in the booth in the middle as the two other couples got the side booths. "Bra had a meltdown," said Trunks.

"Don't start it," Pan hissed.

"I'm just sayin'-" Goten let out a struggled laugh between his lips and it wasn't long before both him and Trunks were laughing.

"Where's the waiter?" Bra said looking around as she tried change the topic.

"What's so funny?" Chen asked confused.

"Our boyfriends are idiots, they're laughing at themselves because they're idiots," explained Pan.

Trunks took a deep breath to calm him laughter and wrapped an arm around Pan's shoulder. "You love us though."

"Most of the time," Pan said with a smile.

**I hope you guys liked it! Sorry but I'm not going to go into the date, nothing important would happen anyway. Next chappie: the girls go shopping! And we all know how fun that can be!**

**-Thanks for all the names! I'm pretty sure I know what to name her... I read the name thanks to certain reviewer and couldn't stop laughing. It was awesome and I love it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**wittykittylizzie: Thanks!**

**Kim: I'm glad you liked it. :)**

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks!**

**Sivera: No worried, Pan will be having kids! :)**

**Prisci99: Don't worry, they'll be no trouble from her!**

**Super Pan-Chan: I like free stuff too!**

**ynallesh: She doesn't. :)**

**Ivette: Thanks!**

**Treasure: Awe thanks!**

**emikot316: She needs to go bye, bye, bye!**

**PnutButtr: Haha I hope you laugh!**

**A fan: Thanks...?**

**hottieanimegurl: Thankies!**

**Nando: Oh you'll see!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z! ONLY THE PLOTS, CHARACTERS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP WITH MYSELF!**

**-CHECK OUT THIS FORUM- Capsule Corp Creative Writers! I'm apart of it, and I would love to see you guys there!**

**20**

"Trunks, I need your car," Pan said as she stood in front of her fiancé.

"Why?" Trunks asked as he glanced up at her.

"Bra and I are going shopping," Pan said simply.

"For what?"

Pan rolled her eyes. "If you must know, we're going to get your niece some clothes and look at a few wedding dresses."

"You're actually wearing a dress?" teased Trunks.

Pan huffed as Goten and Bra walked in the room. "Why are you two looking at wedding dress?" Goten asked cluelessly.

Trunks looked at his friend dully. "Did you forget that Pan and I are engaged?"

"Pft, no," Goten said trying to cover it up. "It was just a test."

"Sure it was," Bra said with a smile.

"Trunks, your car!" Pan said holding her hand out impatiently.

"The capsule is in my room," he told her.

"But you always keep your keys with you," Pan said with a smirk.

"You know me too well," he said with a smirk of his own.

"Yep," Pan said as he placed his keys into her hands. Pan didn't waste anytime to run up to his room to get the capsule.

"How much stuff are you guys going to get?" asked Goten.

"Enough to fill the baby's room in the apartment," Bra said with a bright smile.

"Yay..." Goten said dully.

"Your apartment is going to be full of girl stuff," Trunks commented with a smile.

"Speaking of apartments," Pan said as she walked back into the living room where everyone else was. "Shouldn't you two start moving in?" she asked the boys.

"I've been busy," said Trunks.

"I've just been lazy," Goten said with a smile.

"Well you guys need to hurry up and move in!"

"Why?" the boys asked.

"So we can move in!" the girls answered.

"Alright, we'll do it today," Trunks said as he stood up.

"We will?" asked Goten.

"Yep."

"Great, we'll have a place to put the baby's things then," Bra said with a smile.

"Bye boys," Pan said as she started to walk out.

"Pan," Trunks said grabbing her wrist. "Be careful."

Pan rolled her eyes. "Don't worry I won't scratch your car. I know how precious it is to you."

"I don't want anything happening to you, that's why I'm telling you to be careful."

Pan smiled softly, "I will." She gave him a quick kiss before turning towards Bra, "Let's go!"

Half an hour later Pan and Bra as well as Fiona arrived at the mall. Bra's eyes were wide as she jumped slightly at seeing all the clothes. She frowned slightly as the thought that she's pregnant and couldn't try any of them on crossed her mind. "Pan, come try this on!" Bra said leading her away to a rack of clothes.

"What why?!" Pan asked as she pulled her arm away.

"I can't try them on so you have to try them on for me."

"I don't think so," said Pan.

"Please?"

"No."

Fiona laughed lightly, "Bra, wouldn't shopping for baby clothes be just as fun?"

The blue-haired girl let out a small squill. "You're probably right!"

"Then let's go look at them!" Pan said as she pushed on her friends back. "Before you want me to try on more clothes," she added under her breath.

"Look how small this is!" Fiona asked holding up a small outfit for a newborn.

"Awe!" Bra said adding it to a growing pile of clothes she already had.

"Where's the I love my aunt outfits?" Pan asked as she looked through the clothes quickly. "All I see is stuff about mommy and daddy, wheres the aunt? Oh hell no!"

"What?" Bra asked curiously.

Pan narrowed her eyes at an outfit as she held it up. Written on the white outfit with a blue tutu in blue lettering was, 'I love my uncle.'

"Pan..." Bra said giving her friend a look.

"No," Pan said. "Bra, you can not get her this outfit!"

"But it's so cute!"

"No, it's not!" Pan said shaking her head.

"Oh Pan," Fiona said holding up an identical outfit. Instead of blue it was pink and instead of saying uncle it said aunt.

"Get her that!" Pan shouted happily.

"I'll get her both!" Bra said happily.

"Your child is going to be so spoiled," Fiona said with a light chuckle.

Bra just smiled as she nodded her head. "You haven't seen Goten yet," Pan said as she looked through more clothes. "I bet he'll be worse."

"Oh my," Fiona said with a laugh.

"Okay Pan," Bra said as she stretched slightly. "Time to go look at dresses."

Pan's eyes widened. "You know... I'm probably not going to find one today..."

"Are you getting scared?"

"No!" Pan said quickly.

"Oh my gosh, you are! This is so adorable! I've never seen you scared before," Bra said with a laugh.

"I'm not scared, Bra Briefs!" Pan defended.

"Whatever you say, Pan Son."

"You know what's comical?" Fiona asked. "In a few years, Pan will be the Briefs and Bra will be the Son. Or at least, I think it's pretty funny."

Bra and Pan just shared a look before laughing. "Mine will actually be sooner than a few years," Pan said lightly.

"Come on," Bra said grabbing her friends arm. "Let's go check out and then look at a few wedding dresses."

"You never fail to astonish me," Pan told Bra as they checked out. "This has to be a new record. How many bags are there?"

Bra bit her lip slightly as she thought about it. "137. I think that's what the clerk said."

Pan shook her head before pulling out a capsule and capturing all of the bags inside of it. She placed it in her pocket as they started walking again. "To the dress shops?" asked Fiona.

Bra nodded. "To the dress shops!"

"I don't know about this," Pan said as they walked in the store. "Maybe we should come back another time," she said trying to turn around.

Bra and Fiona grabbed her arms. "No, Pan!"

"Looks like we have some celebrities with us," said a dark-skinned woman with curly hair as she walked over to the three girls. "Who's the lucky bride?"

"She is," Bra and Fiona said as they pointed at Pan.

"Oh my, we were wondering when he was going to ask you! Any who,

my name is Sadie and I'll be the one helping you find your dress. What are you looking for?"

"Uh..." Pan said. "I don't know..."

Sadie smiled. "That's fine, a lot of people come in and don't know what they want. You guys are free to look around. Just call me when you need me."

"Thanks!" Bra chirped as she grabbed her friends arm and headed off. "Pan, look at all these dresses!"

"I see them," Pan said as she stood back and rubbed her arms.

"You really are nervous," Fiona said lightly.

"I don't know why!" Pan said annoyed. She took a deep breath and continued softly, "It's all becoming real. I'm finally going to be marrying Trunks, I just- I don't know."

"Do you still want to marry him?"

"Of course I do."

"Then your just nervous," Bra said with a small smile.

"Yeah," Pan breathed out.

"You want to wait a little while before getting one?"

"Yes please," Pan said with a smile.

"Okay, we'll come back some other time."

"Thank you!" Pan said hugging her best friend tightly.

"When is your wedding?" Fiona asked.

"I honestly don't know... Sometime this September I think..."

"You two still haven't picked a date?"

"No," Pan said smiling.

"Girl," Bra said with a laugh as they walked out.

"Pan, you're going too fast," Bra told her friend lightly as they drove through West City.

Pan glanced at the speed. "No I'm not."

"You're ten miles over the speed limit."

Pan smiled. "The signs are just suggestions." Suddenly blue lights flashed behind the car and Bra fought back laughter. "Dammit," Pan muttered as she pulled over. "Bra, pretend like your in labor."

"I don't think so," Bra said as she crossed her arms.

"Fine," Pan huffed as she rolled down her window and laid her head on the steering wheel.

"What is she doing?" asked Fiona.

"You'll see," Bra said with a roll of her eyes.

"He's not going to be happy, he's not going to be happy," Pan started whispering over and over again.

The police walked up to Pan's window and looked at her curiously. "Ma'am?"

"I'm sorry," Pan said as she sat up. "My fiancé just doesn't like anything happening to his car."

"Oh," the police said with wide eyes as he recognized who Pan was. He looked in and his confirmation was Bra, who waved at him. "Well, you were speeding back there..."

"I was?" Pan asked innocently. "I'll have to get Trunks to check it and make sure it's okay..."

The police looked at Pan warily, he did not want to be on the bad side of the most "powerful" man on the world. "I tell you what sweetheart, watch your speed and it can be our little secret."

Pan smiled brightly. "Thank you so much!"

"Oh my God," Fiona said as they started going again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen- the one and only, Pan Son!" Bra said holding her arms out towards her friend.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Pan said with a laugh.

"Next time I get pulled over will you ride with me?" asked Fiona.

"I'll give you some pointers," Pan said with a wink.

**-I hope you guys enjoyed it! We got 3-4 more chapters left and then the baby will be here!**


	21. Chapter 21

**hottieanimegurl: Haha thanks!**

**Tiffany7898: I know! When I have a child I'm going to spoil it!**

**Ivette: She'll be here soon!**

**wittykittylizzie: Haha she can sweet talk anyone!**

**Sivera: Thanks!**

**ynallesh: Thanks!**

**emikot316: They'll be more chapters after the baby is born- no worries!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha that he does!**

**Kim: Of course she did!**

**Da Kurlzz: Yes she can!**

**Treasure: No you didn't, she probably won't have one.**

**PnutButtr: For real! I wish I had her power!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z! ONLY THE PLOTS, CHARACTERS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP WITH MYSELF!**

**-CHECK OUT THIS FORUM- Capsule Corp Creative Writers! I'm apart of it, and I would love to see you guys there!**

**21**

"I'm so sick of rain," Pan groaned as she sat on Bra's window sill. "It seems like it's been raining nonstop for weeks."

"I'ts only been a few days," Bra told her friend with a smile.

"A few days too many," Pan said.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"A bit," Bra said. She was having problems with breathing earlier. "It's still a bit hard to breathe, but that's because she's running out of room."

Pan smiled. "You look like you're going to pop soon."

"Awe thanks, Pan. Every pregnant woman want's to be told that," Bra said sarcastically.

Pan rolled her eyes. "It was in a good way, trust me."

"That's the thing- I don't," Bra said with a laugh.

Pan did a fake gasp of surprise. "You should!"

"Oh Pan," Bra said shaking her head as she stood up and dusted herself off. "You know I trust you way too much- that's how I always end up in trouble."

"I'm a good kid," Pan said defending herself.

"Liar!" Goten yelled as he walked into the room with Trunks.

"What? I am too a good kid!" Pan said now standing up as well.

"Do you know how many times I have gotten in trouble because you did something and blamed it on me?"

"That's just one of the perks of being my big brother."

"Trust me, it's not a perk."

"Goten! You're so mean!"

"Says the girl who use to get me in trouble on purpose!"

"I haven't in years," Pan said defending herself. "Last time was when I was like... 11 I think. So just be lucky that I'm still not doing it, now it will be your kid."

"Don't teach my daughter your evil ways!"

"I'm going to teach my niece everything I know!"

"How long do you think they'll keep this up?" Bra asked her brother who was now sitting on the bed beside her and watching the Son siblings.

Trunks shrugged. "I place my bet on Pan though."

"Me too."

"Ha!" Pan said pointing at Trunks and Bra as she look at her brother smugly.

Goten looked at the two siblings with an expression that said he was in disbelief. "You think Pan would win?!"

"Yeah," Trunks and Bra said together.

"Okay," Goten said getting defensive as the group made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen where everyone else was at. "Pan, after lunch and you in the Gravity Room for a spar."

"Can't," Pan said simply as she sat down at the table.

"Why not?"

"I'm pregnant."

Trunks stumbled as he leaned against the wall and froze in fear. He skin was turning as white as a ghost. Goten as well as everyone elses eyes were wide with shock. It was so quite you could hear everyone breathing. Pan started laughing. "I'm totally kidding. April fools!"

Trunks slid down on the bench beside her as he still held his chest. "I think I'm going to have a heartattack."

"Oh Pan," ChiChi said with a thankful sigh. "Don't scare us like that." It's not that she wouldn't mind Pan having a child- truth be told ChiChi would have been estatic. She just didn't want Pan having a child until after she graduated as was married.

"Pan Son," Bra said shaking her head lightly as she sat across from her. "I think you threw my brother into shock."

Pan turned her head to see Trunks with his head resting on the table and his eyes were still wide. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Trunks breathed as he sat up. "I just really thought you were pregnant for a moment."

"Well I could have been," Pan said simply.

"But you're not," Trunks said just as simply, and just like that the topic was dropped.

"Pan?" Bra asked later tht night when it was just he two of them in her room.

"Yes?" Pan said looking away from the essay she was typing.

"Why don't you tell Trunks that you want to have a baby?"

Pan smiled slightly. "Because he doesn't want one at the moment."

"So," Bra said getting frustrated at her friend. Pan had always been so hard-headed, and when she wanted something she got it. But when it came to her brother it was like something else. "He's not the one that's going to carry it."

"He's not ready to be a dad," Pan said lightly as she turned around to start typing her essay again. "I want to have kids- yes, but I want to have them when Trunks is ready too. True, if I were to end up pregnant Trunks would stay with me, but he wouldn't be as happy he would be if he were ready. That's why I'm not pushing it, because I know that one day he'll be ready and I'm willing to wait until that day so he can be just as happy as I am."

"Wow..." Bra said not knowing her friend thought about it like that. "You're something else, Pan-Chan."

"Oh, I try to be," Pan said with a smirk as she turned around and winked at her friend.

A week later the rain had stop and flowers were blooming. It was a beautiful day as the young Saiyan hybrids laid about on the grass.

"Hercule is about to drive me crazy with this upcoming tournament," Goten said as he laid down. "He's freaking out that we all might join."

"Papa said something about joining," said Pan.

"Well if Goku is joining then so is my dad," Bra said softly. She took a deep inhale as she strightened her back. She had been hurting since early this moring and as time passed the pain got worse.

Goten nodded. "That's what Hercule was worried about."

"When is the tournament again?" asked Trunks.

"May 20th."

"That's a day after our graduation," Pan said with a smile. Her smile fell when she saw her friend, "Bra? What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Bra said taking deep breaths. "I'm just hurting really bad."

Goten stood up quickly. "Are you in labor?!"

"I don't know, I've never been in labor before! But it kinda feels like how the books explained it."

"Oh crap..." said Trunks.

"Goten, get her to the hospital," Pan said staying calm. "Trunks and I will get everyone else."

Goten helped Bra up carefully. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just really hurting," she said before bending in pain.

Goten didn't waste anytime to use Instant Transmission that his father had taught him and landed them in the hospital. "We need a doctor!"

"What's the matter?" A nurse asked as she ran up.

"She could be in labor," Goten said trying to stay calm as Bra held onto his shirt for dear life.

"Okay," the nurse said with a nod. She got a wheelchair and Bra got settled into it before they pushed her off.

"Where is she going?" Goten asked worriedly, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm sure everything will be fine," the nurse said with a warm smile. "We're going to go take her back to a room and get her situated and see if she's in labor yet or if something else is going on. Are you the father of the child?" Goten just nodded as kept staring at the direction Bra had disapeared off to. "Sign these papers quickly, and then you go back there with her."

"What's going on?" Pan asked as she ran in with Trunks and their parents.

"I don't know," Goten said as he signed the last thing on the clip board. "I'm about to go back, and I'll let you guys know as soon as I know something." Pan nodded as she took in a deep breath. Bra still wasn't due for about four more weeks. If the baby was born, it wouldn't be too soon would it?

An hour ticked by and then another. Bulma was about to start asking questions when Goten and Bra came walking down the hallway. Everyone jumped up confused at seeing Bra still pregnant. "What's the deal?" Pan asked pointing towards her friends stomach.

"I wasn't in labor," Bra said. "I was having braxon-hicks contractions which are like the real thing. The doctor said it's perfectly normal and it was just my body getting ready for when I actually do have her. He gave me some medicine though so now I'm fine."

Bulma snorted lightly. "Those doctors think they know so much."

"Momma," Bra said lightly.

"Oh okay, so now what?" Bulma asked her young look-alike.

"Can we go home?" Bra asked lightly. "I'm exhausted."

"That sounds like a good idea," Vegeta said as he started leading everyone out of the door before Bulma done something.

**-I hope you guys liked it! We're getting closer!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I didn't know you guys would review so quickly! Lol thanks everyone that reviews on the last chapter- I hope you like this one too! I OWN NOTHING!**

**22**

Bra rummaged through her locker not really having a certain object in mind. She had been taking it easy like the doctor had told her, but she still went to school- which confused Pan. The raven-haired girl said she would have soaked it up all she could and stayed home until graduation, but Bra wasn't like that. She actually liked school, well use too- not so much now. She was fixing to graduate in addition to becoming a mom and the reality was starting to sink in. It was starting to scare her. She knew she would have Goten as well as everyone else, but she still felt this fear that she would be a horrible mother.

The principals door opened and to Bra's surprise she saw Pan walking out with a smug smile upon her face. "What did you do?" asked Bra.

"Punched a guy," Pan said simply as she leaned back on the locker beside Bra's.

"You what?" Bra asked with wide eyes. "Pan! Why would you punch a guy? You know if a Senior gets in a fight they can't walk at graduation!"

"Calm down will you? I'm still walking, the principal is scared of me. I punched Billy- look there is his now," Pan said as the boy walked out of the office. He had two paper towel wads shoved up his nose to keep the bleeding out. Both of his eyes looked really red, and he looked mad. "You should be proud, I didn't even hit him that hard."

Bra sighed. "Why did you even hit him in the first place?"

"He was talking crap and I got tired of hearing it."

"Why didn't you tell him to shut up?"

"I did! And he had the nerve to call me a harpy! A HARPY!"

Bra massaged the bridge of her nose. "So what's going to happen? What's your punishment?"

"I'm suspended for the rest of today and the rest of the week."

"It's only Thurday... You're suspended for a day and a half just for a punch to the face?"

Pan shrugged. "Either the principal is really scared of me or he really loves me... I'm not sure of which one yet."

"You're going to have a lot of make-up work to do."

"I get to go home and take a nap, I'm okay with that."

Bra watched her friend go with a light laugh before she disapeared down the hallway. Now she would have to deal with school without Pan, it would be extra boring. Around lunch time she was saved though when her brother came walking through the hallways and to her locker. "How did you get in here?" Bra asked him.

"I'm Trunks Briefs," he said as if it answered the question.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was going to take you and Pan out to lunch is that okay?"

"Pan's not here."

Trunks frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She got suspended."

Trunks let out a sigh as he closed his eyes. "Please tell me she's still walking."

"Yeah, she said the principal is either really scared of her or loves her- she's not sure of which one."

"Probably the first one," he said opening his eyes.

"I imagine so."

"Well, since Pan is a bad kid- as always- I'll just take you out for lunch. Sound good?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

Thirty minutes later the two siblings sat in a near by resturant. "What made you decide to come eat lunch with your sister?"

"Work is boring," Trunks said with a smile. "Plus it had been a while since I've heard you or Pan complaining about school- and for Pan that was a little weird."

Bra smiled. "Well I think she's enjoying it more because we're almost done."

"Yeah, then what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" asked Bra.

Trunks just looked at her. "Don't you have plans for college? You did last year..."

"Oh, I don't know anymore."

"Why not?" Trunks asked with a frown.

"Trunks, I'll have a daughter to take care of."

"Yes, but Goten will help you out and you know everyone else will too. Bra, just because you have a kid doesn't mean your life is over."

"Why don't you tell yourself that."

"What do you mean?"

"Is that why you don't want to have kids because you think your life will be over?"

"Since when did this get about me?"

"Answer the question, Trunks."

"I don't know!" he finally after a few seconds. "Just the thought of having a kid makes me nervous."

"Why?"

Trunks swallowed hard. "Because I'm scared."

"Of what?" Bra asked.

"That something will happen and I won't know what to do. That I'll let them down or something. That I'll be a bad father." Bra smiled before she started laughing. Trunks looked at his sister in shock. "How is that funny?"

"It's not," Bra said shaking her head. "It's just that, I was thinking similar thoughts eariler."

Trunks leaned back in his chair. "I don't know why you would. You'll be a great mother."

"And when the time comes, you'll be a great father. I was scared when I found out I was pregnant, and I'm still scared now. But it's worth it- you know? Life is like this one long trip, and we have to take chances to make it through."

"Since when did you become so smart instead of annoying?" Trunks asked curiously.

Bra just laughed. "I guess the same time you did."

The rest of the lunch was nice and peaceful as the two siblings talked about anything that came to their minds. They talked about how boring both work and school was, and by the end of the discussion, Bra was going to college next year. And so was Pan- even if they had to force her. It was nice for the two to spend time together without the paparazzi following them around to take pictures and such. In these instances they were just normal people and not the son and daughter of the famous Bulma Briefs. Maybe that's why they liked the Son's so much, because they treated them like normal people rather than a celebrity.

"So tell me, do you and Goten have a name picked out for my niece yet?' Trunks asked as he pointed at Bra's belly.

"We do," Bra said with a smile.

"What is it?"

"If I tell you- you can't tell anyone! Not even Pan."

"Okay," Trunks promised impatiently. "Just tell me." Bra looked around before whispering a name in Trunks ear. He let out a grin as he laughed lightly. "Oh, she's going to love that."

Bra smiled. "I think so too."

* * *

"Pan, I'm in labor!" Bra yelled at her slumbering friend an hour later.

"What?!" Pan said sitting up quickly.

"Late April fools!" Trunks said popping up from her floor.

Pan yelled before falling onto the floor. "I hate you two so much!" she yelled as she laid on the floor. She stood up quickly before she started walking towards the door. "You Briefs are going to be the death of me!"

"Run all you want Pan, you'll never escape us!" Trunks said with a laugh as he followed her with Bra.

**-Next chapter: All the Z-Fighters meet up again!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry for not replying to any of them- I'm at school and I'm running out of time because I just uploaded 3 new chapters to A Week With Pan! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I OWN NOTHING!**

**23**

"See Pan, it wasn't that bad was it?" Bra asked her friend as they walked up the steps of Capsule Corp.

"Eh," Pan said with a shrug. They had just finished looking at wedding dresses, and even though Pan didn't find her dress she still had fun- although she would never admit that to Bra. "What's up with the cars?" she asked looking around to see a few in the yard.

"The Z-Fighters. My moms having a get together tonight, remember?"

"That means... Roshii," Pan said narrowing her eyes.

Bra laughed lightly. "Yes, Roshii will be here."

The two girls walked into the building and up a few stairs before entering the kitchen. Luckily the only people occupying it was Trunks and Goten. They were sitting at the table looking at a piece of cake. "What are you two doing?" Bra asked.

"Seeing how strong we are," said Goten. "First one to cave in and eat the cake- loses."

"You guys are dumb," Pan said.

"Hey," Goku said popping his head inside of the kitchen door. He spotted the cake and smiled as he walked over towards it, "Yum... cake," he said grabbing the plate and a fork before he started eating it. Trunks and Goten looked up the man with anguished eyes.

"NO!" they said banging their heads on the table.

"Told you- dumb," Pan said with a smile. "Where's everyone at, Papa?"

"Outside, that's why I came in to see what was taking you guys so long."

"Come on boys," Bra soothed as she placed her hands on Goten's shoulders. "Maybe if you guys are nice, ChiChi will make another cake tonight."

Trunks sighed as he stood up and placed an arm around Pan's waist as they walked out with Goku. Goten stood up finally and Bra smiled as she grabbed his hand. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "You're not wanting to go out, are you?"

"No, not really," Bra said honestly. "Do any of the Z-Fighters even know that I'm pregnant?"

Goten thought about it for a moment. "No... No, I don't think so."

Bra sighed. "Great," she said sarcastically.

"I guess it's time for them to find out, eh?"

"I suppose so," Bra said as her and Goten walked out.

At first no one noticed them and they easily made their way to a table where they sat down at together. "Hey!" Yamacha said noticing them afterwards. "When did you two get outside?"

"Just now," Goten said with a smile.

"I'm about to kill me a little bitch," Pan growled as she sat across from Bra. Yamacha looked at the Saiyaness with wide eyes before scooting over some.

"Now Pan," Goten said trying to be funny.

"Don't 'now Pan,' me!"

"Okay, okay!" he said throwing his hands up. "What has your panties in a wad?"

"Marron was trying to get all over Trunks! I swear, she thinks she has to have all the attention on her- no matter who it is. Just wait until she sees you."

"What?" Bra said getting a bit dark.

"This isn't good," Yamacha told himself.

Trunks came running over and scooted in beside Pan. "Help me," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her dramatically and brought her to his chest.

"Oh! Goten, Bra! How nice to see you!" Marron said as she sat down beside Goten.

"What is she doing here?" Pan hissed as she freed herself from Trunks' arms.

"She followed me!" Trunks whispered back.

Yamacha sat up striaght in his seat as Pan began to tap her nails on the table. He looked around the young hybrids carefully, 4 of them were half-Saiyan the other half-Android. He wondered what a fight between them would be like...

"How do you get your hair to look so soft?" Marron asked Goten. He caught her hand awkwardly before she could pet him and threw it down lightly.

"Soap..." Trunks and Pan snickered clearly enjoying the torment being on someone else. Bra, however was not happy.

"OH MY GOSH!" Marron said loudly as she looked at Bra in shock. Everyone outside turned to see what the comotion was and saw the blue-haired hybrid blushing lightly.

Goten laughed lightly. "I'm going to be a daddy!"

Bra's head feel into her hands as Trunks and Pan burst into laughter. Goten was so good at getting himself into trouble. Marrons face was also priceless as her eyes widened even more and looked back and forth between Goten and Bra.

"Woah," Yamacha said talking first. "How far along are you?"

"I'm actually due in a few weeks," Bra said with a light smile.

"Thanks for telling us you two!" Krillin told Bulma and Goku. "It would of been nice to know that you two are going to be grandparents."

Goku laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "It must of slipped my mind!"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Well if you guys would come to see us more often, you would know!"

"Do you know what you're having?" Tien asked.

"A girl," Bra said with a smile.

"What's her name?" asked Yamacha.

"Yes, do tell us the name," Pan said standing up and leaning on the table. "Tell me!"

"No!" Goten and Bra said at the same time.

"You even told Trunks!"

"Trunks!" Bra said, "You wasn't suppose to tell her!"

"I didn't!" Trunks said defeneding himself. "I just had to rub it in her face that I knew and she didn't," he said with a smirk. "Roshii, I swear I'm fixing to kill you!" he told the old man who was inching closer to Pan's bottom. Trunks grabbed her arm lightly and pushed her back down in her seat.

"I find this unfair," Pan said ignoring Roshii. "I'm your childs grandmother, I deserve to know."

"You will know," said Goten.

"When?"

"When she's born, duh," Bra said with a smile.

"So..." Marron said speaking up again. "When did this happen?" she asked gesturing between Goten and Bra.

Goten looked down at Bra's stomach before looking back up. "About eight months ago."

"Well duh.. I mean when did you two start become a couple?"

"About six months ago," Goten said with a nod. "Right?"

Bra shrugged with a smile. "Somewhere around there."

Pan hit Yamacha's arm startling him slightly. "So, is there any little Yamacha's out there that we don't know about?"

Yamacha blushed lightly. "I don't think so."

Trunks snorted. "When's the last time you've actually got laid?"

Yamacha blushed. "Longer than you think," he muttered.

"I'm going to hook you up with someone," Pan told the man.

"What?" he said in shock.

"Yeah!" Bra said with a nod as she felt the vibe. "You need someone to settle down with Yamacha."

"Plus, you're kinda like that creepy uncle. We got to help you out," Pan said with a smile.

"I'm not creepy!" Yamacha said trying to defend himself.

"Yes, yes," Pan said nodding her head but not paying attention. "Come on boys, we're going inside!"

"Why do we have to come?" Goten groaned.

"Because we're not leaving you two here with Marron!" Bra hissed lightly.

"Right!" Goten said bouncing up and following his girlfriend.

Bra pulled out a laptop and started clicking on it before going to a dating site. She filled in Yamacha's name and the basic information about him. "Now it's time for some questions... What was the longest relationship you've ever had?"

"15 years."

"Daaaamn," Trunks said.

Pan hit his arm, "You're fixing to marry me!"

"Yeah, but we're getting married. I'm just sayin'-" he took a short break as him and Goten laughed at the old joke. "15 years is a long time to just date."

"Yeah, well you're mother wouldn't marry me," Yamacha said shaking his head. "I guess it's a good thing too."

Goten started laughing as he looked at Trunks. "Imagine Yamacha as your father."

Trunks eyes widened as he began to pale. "If my father ever heard you say that- he would kill you."

Goten snickered lightly. "Okay, I'm done."

Bra finshed Yamacha's profile quickly. "There all done, now all you have to do is wait for someone to try to contact you or you can try to contact them. Either way- go find yourself a woman!"

Yamacha laughed lightly. "Okay, I will. Thanks girls."

"No problem!" Pan said with a cheeky smile. "Make sure you have a girl to bring to Goten's birthday!"

Yamacha's smile faltered slightly. "Isn't that a bit quick? It's like a week away."

"Get to searching buddy," Pan said pointing at the computer.

"Watch all the woman will have a sick grandma," Trunks said with a smirk. Goten started snickering before the girls gave them a look and they knew better than to contiune.

**-Next chapter: Goten's birthday! Woop-Woop!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Nando: Yes indeed it would!**

**wittykittylizzie: Thanks!**

**Karin: Thanks!**

**Treasure: I know how you feel! He just takes my food!**

**ynallesh: Thanks!**

**PnutButtr: I don't always make her one... I just did on this story lol.**

**Ivette: That she does!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Me too!**

**Prisci99: I didn't know there was a shirt! I want one!**

**Kim: Thanks!**

**Da Kurlzz: Lolz yeah.**

**Shookones: Thanks!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS, PLOTS, AND IDEAS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**-CHECK OUT THIS FORUM- Capsule Corp Creative Writers! I'm apart of it, and I would love to see you guys there!**

**24**

"Awe look at them sleeping," Trunks said with a smile.

"They're so cute, should we wake them?" Pan said with an awe.

"Hmm... Yes," Trunks said with a smirk.

"You two shut up!" Bra said as she pulled the blankets over her higher.

Goten popped open an eye. "How did you two even get into my apartment?"

"Seriously?" Trunks asked him. "I know how to pick a lock."

"That's my man," Pan said prouldy.

"Why are you two even over here?" asked Bra, still half-asleep.

Pan shrugged. "It's Goten's birthday so we figured we would come and bug you two."

"Well it worked."

"Good," Trunks said with a smirk. "Also we came by because Mom called and she said for everyone to be Capsule by noon."

"What time is it now?"

"11," Pan said simply.

"11?!" Bra said sitting up. "Holy crap!"

Goten groggily sat up as well as he rubbed his eyes. "Why must your mother do this to us?"

"I ask myself that question all the time," Trunks said. "Just imagine how my father feels."

Goten groaned as he fell back onto his bed. "Can I sleep a bit longer?"

"No," Pan and Bra said.

"But it's my birthday," Goten whined.

"So," Pan said as she started to walk out. "I suggest that if you don't want Bulma-San on your case you will get up."

"I'm up," Goten said as he sat back up.

"See you guys there," Trunks said with a light laugh as he walked out with Pan.

Bra turned to look at Goten and he laughed lightly at seeing her hair. "Nice hair, babe."

Bra's eyes widened. "I have to go get ready!"

"We're just going to Capusle," Goten told her.

"Yes, but everyone is going to be coming over there."

"I am so happy I'm not a girl," Goten said as Bra ran into the bathroom.

"Awe, there's my baby!" ChiChi said when Bra and Goten walked inside of Briefs house.

"Mom," Goten said blushing as ChiChi hugged him.

"This isn't fair," the woman sighed. "All my babies are growing up so fast..."

"Hey at least we'll be out of yours and Papa's hair," Pan said with a smile.

ChiChi started tearing up. "I remember when all three of you lived in the house..."

"Here we go," Pan whispered as she looked down.

ChiChi started telling stories of the three Son children living together- and most of them weren't pretty. You could tell they were embarrassing my the red tints to all the siblings cheeks as ChiChi kept going on. It wasn't helping that Trunks and Bulma were encouraging her.

After the few embarrassing tales ChiChi was done and got started on making a cake for her son. It wasn't long before people started to show up. "Bra, look!" Pan said nudging her friend.

"What?" Bra asked confused.

"Yamacha found a date!"

Bra started laughing. "I can't believe he did!"

"Awe you guys have no faith in him."

"I can't believe you have a soft spot for Yamacha," Bra told her friend.

Pan shrugged. "Somebody has too..."

"Evening girls," Roshii said as he walked up to the two.

"Pervert," Pan greeted.

"Hey, I haven't tried anything-"

"Yet," Bra added. "What are you wanting Roshii?"

"A hug?"

"No," the girls said. They knew better than to hug Roshii, or do anything near him. The man, even though he was extremely old still liked to be a perv.

"Awe, I'm not that bad."

Bra looked at the man dully. "We've seen you first hand being a perv."

"I've gotten better- I promise! I've repented my ways."

Bra and Pan snorted in laughter. "Yeah, and remember the closet?" Pan asked, "It misses you."

"Roshii," Gohan said coming up and wrapping an arm around both girls shoulders. "How have you been?"

The older man looked up at the Saiyan and sighed, he definitely wouldn't be trying anything around him. "I'm good, Gohan. Tryint to survive in this world. How about yourself?"

"Oh, I'm grand," Gohan said with a smile.

Pan laughed as Roshii started to walk off. "Thanks for coming over here, Gohan."

"Eh, no problem. Although I'm sure you girls can handle yourselves just fine," he said with a smirk.

"You betcha," Pan said with a wink.

"Hey," Goten said a bit later when the party was dying down. He wrapped an arm around Bra and brought her close to him. "You doing okay?"

Bra nodded as she stifled a small yawn. "Just getting a bit tired. It's hard carrying your kid," she teased.

Goten smiled. "I would say it's hard because you're the mother."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Bra asked with a smile.

Goten just laughed. "I can't wait to meet her."

Bra sighed. "Me too. I can't wait to finally hold her in my arms. It will all seem real then- you know?"

"Oh yeah," Goten said with a smile. "I'm getting excited."

"You're going to be a great dad Goten, I just know it. You're probably going to spoil her rotten."

Goten just smiled. "I hope so. She deserves to be spoiled, don't you think?"

"Yes, yes," Bra said with a nod. "She'll take after me in that department. You won't be able to tell her no."

"Probably not, since I have trouble telling you no too."

Bra smiled up at him. "Are you ready for this, Goten?"

"Yes," he said honestly before kissing her lips.

**-No baby yet, but soon!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Tiffany7898: Thanks!**

**Prisci99: she's here!**

**Ivette: No, there's no villain. :)**

**Karin: Thanks!**

**Treasure: Now!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Here she is!**

**Shookones: Yeah, it would have.**

**wittykittylizzie: Thanks! I hope you like it!**

**A fan: Thanks!**

**DrAmALoVeR98: Here you go!**

**Kim: She's here!**

**emikot316: Here you go!**

**PnutButtr: Wait no more!**

**25**

"After today, I'll never have to set foot inside of Orange Star High School ever again," Pan told Bra as she sat on the other girls bed.

"Life is great, really it is. We're graduating, you're fixing to have that little baby and Trunks and I are getting married. It's scary to think that all this might not of even been possible."

"Yeah," Bra said. "I can't imagine life any other way then it is now. Everything seems so... Perfect. I just hope it only gets better from here."

"Me too," Pan said as she stood up.

There was a knock on Bra's door, "Come in."

Trunks and Goten came in and tsked at the girls. "Why aren't you girls in your robes?" asked Trunks.

Pan groaned. "I don't want to wear that ugly thing, plus it's way too hot."

"You're telling me," Bra said as she fanned herself. She had been having hot flashes and bad cramps all day. "Honestly, if it was up to me, I would just get my diploma and leave. I don't feel like sitting for an hour and half listing to people talk about memories."

"You're starting to sound like me," Pan told her friend.

"I'm just hurting," Bra said shaking her head.

"Are you okay?" Goten asked carefully.

"Yeah," Bra said nodding her head. "Like I said, I'm just hurting. It'll probably go away once I'm resting like it always does."

"Aren't you do like next week or something?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah."

"What if you go into labor during graduation?" Pan asked, "Oh my Dende, you should. It would get us out of it and then we can just recieve our diplomas."

Bra looked at her friend dully. "As tempting as it sounds, I really hope that doesn't happen. It sounds like it would be embarrasing."

"Maybe so, but the baby will be out," Pan said with a smile.

"True," Bra said with shrug. "But I can't make her come out."

"Poo," Pan said as she fell back on Bra's bed.

"Girls!" ChiChi said squeezing into the room in between Trunks and Goten. "Get your robes on! We'll be having to leave soon!"

"Momma-" Pan starting to whine.

"No buts Pan, come on! Hurry! Hurry!" she said helping her daughter to stand up. The boys laughed as they watched ChiChi rush the girls into getting ready.

The graduation was nice and didn't last as long as Pan dreaded it would. It was over fairly quickly with a few short speeches in between. "Bra, are you okay?" Pan asked her friend once it was over with. Both girls had stripped their robes off and were currently waiting for their families to find them.

"Congratulations!" Goten said as he ran up and kissed Bra. She gasped in his mouth and he pulled away quickly as Pan and Trunks looked at her in fear. "What's wrong?"

"My water just broke."

"WHAT?!" Trunks and Goten both screamed as the parents arrived.

"What happened?!" Bulma demanded.

"Everybody calm down!" Pan snapped causing silence to come across. "Papa, we need you to Instant Transmission us to the hospital, Bra has a baby to deliver."

The group arrived at the hospital and Bra was rushed off to a room. Goten ran off behind her and he was thankful that he had already filled out the paper work weeks ago so he didn't have to again. "I'm so happy we have our camera's," Bulma told ChiChi. "Our granddaughter will be arriving soon!"

"Oh, I can't wait!" ChiChi said bouncing up and down with joy.

Pan rubbed her hands together like a mastermind looking at its prize. "I'll finally find out her name!"

Trunks laughed. "I already know."

"It doesn't matter now, cause I'm fixing to find out!" Pan said happily.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Goten asked Bra as she laid in a bed ready for the doctor to see her.

"How does it look like I'm feeling?" she asked him dully.

"Sorry," Goten said laughing lightly. "I'm sorry you're in so much pain."

"Eh, it's all worth it, right?" Bra said with a light smile.

Goten moved a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Indeed it is. I love you, Bra."

Bra's eyes widened. "You do?"

"Yes," Goten said with a smile. "And I love our daughter too."

Bra smiled. "I love you too, Goten."

"Okay, Ms. Briefs, let's see where we are," the doctor said as he walked in.

In the waiting room everyone was rather bored. Trunks and Pan were throwing m&m's into each others mouths and giving scores. It had been 45 minutes, and everyone was wanting to know something.

"Do you think that we should go buy something at the gift shop?" asked Trunks.

Pan looked at the clock that read 15 after eight. "Yeah, let's go before it closes," she said standing up.

"Baby, we can't buy her everything," Trunks told Pan 10 minutes later at the gift shop.

Pan frowned. "This is so hard, I don't know what to get."

"Simple," Trunks said picking up a plush pink teddy bear. "Tada! We got her- her first ever teddy bear! We'll be her favorite Uncle and Aunt forever!"

Pan looked at Trunks with a smile. He was so more interested in the baby than she thought he would be. "Yeah, okay."

The couple was holding hands as Pan held the bear with her free arm. "Awe, look at the babies," Pan said as they passed a window.

Trunks stopped and turned to look at her. "I would coo and goggle at the babies with you, but our families are gone..."

"What?" Pan said tensely. She looked out in the waiting room and fire flamed in her eyes. Trunks swallowed hard... This wasn't good. "She had the baby and no one told us?!" Pan was spitting fire as she dragged Trunks down the hallway towards Bra's room.

As Pan opened Bra's door she froze and her fire dissolved at seeing Gohan holding a little pink bundle. Goten was sitting on the bed beside a tired Bra as she smiled at her brother and best friend. ChiChi and Bulma were cooing at pictures as Goku and Vegeta leaned against a wall. "Hey you two," Videl said with a smile. "As soon as you two left Goten came running out."

"Yeah, he almost fell," Gohan said with a laugh.

Pan handed the teddy bear to Trunks before holding her arms out to Gohan. He smiled before placing the small baby girl into Pan's arms. She had a head-full of black hair and her looked to be a dark hazel. She moved her lips slightly and grunted lightly.

"Okay," Pan said softly as she looked at her niece. "Her name?"

Bra smiled, "Pantii Cerina Son."

Pan looked at her best friend with wide eyes and a pouting bottom lip.

"Are you crying?" Goten asked with a smirk.

"No!" Pan said as she turned around quickly so no one could see.

"She's a cutie," Trunks said looking over Pan's shoulder. "Of course I say this because she looks like me." Pan laughed as she rolled her eyes. The baby was finally here!

**I hope you liked the name! She's named after Pan and underwear!**


	26. Chapter 26

**26**

A day after little Pantii Son was born her parents were able to take her home. Bra had been staying over at Goten's on the weekends so many of her clothes were already there, and of course all the baby furniture was there as well. Goten excitedly opened his apartment door for Bra as she carried their baby in.

"This is so exciting!" he said shutting the door. "She's finally home!"

Bra smiled as she looked at her daughter. "Yes she is."

The next few months to pass were a mixture of feelings. Bra and Goten learned the hardships of parenting as well as the good times. They would argue about whose turn it was to feed little Pantii when she woke up at night, but in the end they would both agree to get up and do it. They worked as a team and that's why at the end of everyday they were happy.

* * *

Bra sat on her livingroom floor with a nine-month old Pantii in her lap. Beside her sat Pan, who had a few college books in her own lap. Her and Trunks had been married for six months, and there still wasn't any sign of a baby anytime soon.

"No Pantii," Bra said removing her daughters tubby fingers from her hair. It was put up in an adorable ponytail on the top of her head, but Pantii didn't like it. Especially the big bows her mother always wanted to put in her hair.

"When is she going to talk?" asked Pan.

Bra shrugged. "Goten and I have been trying to get her to talk forever."

Pan sat her school book aside and smile at her niece. "Say Panny, Panny?"

Pantii just looked her aunt like she was crazy before looking up at her mom and making a gurgling noise. "Say Momma- Momma- Momma," Bra said.

Pantii simply stuck her thumb in her mouth and rested her head on Bra's leg. Pan snickered, "Looks like she'll be a real talker."

"She'll talk when she's ready," Bra said petting her daughters hair.

"Momma," said a voice making the girls ears perk.

"Did she-?" Pan asked.

"She said Momma!" Bra said picking her daughter up again. "Say it again, Pantii. Say Momma!"

"Momma," the girl said clearly confused about her mothers and aunts behavior.

"She did!" Pan said with a laugh. "You'll never get her to shut up now!"

"Yeah, she'll be like you," teased Bra causing her friend to laugh.

* * *

"Babe, have you seen my phone?" Goten asked.

"It's was on the coffee table last time I saw it," came Bra's voice from their bedroom.

Goten walked into the livingroom and smiled at seeing Pantii standing up with the support of the couch and holding his phone. He squatted down so he was eye level with her, "What are you doing with my phone, baby girl?"

Pantii smiled before clicking the home button and causing his lock screen to come on. "Momma," Pantii said seeing a picture of herself and Bra.

"Yep," Goten said with a smile. "There's my girls. Come on baby," he said holding his arm open to her. Pantii took a step away from the couch and Goten smile. "Bra," he called out quickly.

"Yeah?"

"You're going to want to come in here! Hurry!"

Bra ran into the room just in time to see Pantii taking her first independent step. She took another and then another before stumbling, but her fathers strong arms caught her. "She walked!" Bra said happily as she kissed her daughters cheek multiple times.

* * *

More years passed and Pantii grew more and more each day. Bra and Goten soon became engaged before getting married, and the flower girl was their daughter of course. Pantii was now four, and it was her first day of preschool.

"Goten, I don't know if we should do this," Bra said as they walked behind the bouncing Pantii. She had her long black hair pulled into two ponytails with ribbons pink ribbons on the end to match her dress. Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked around at the world, ready to enter it.

"Awe, it's okay Bra, really. Look at her, she's having a blast."

Bra frowned. "I know, but I feel as if my baby is growing up too fast."

Goten smiled slightly. "We can't stop her from growing up, all we can do is enjoy her being young while she is."

The three soon made their way to Pantii's building and were greeted by the teacher, who was so old that her first year of teaching she had Goten and then Bra years later. They remembered her being kind and patient so they weren't too worried about their daughter having a mean teacher. There was at least 15 other children with Pantii and there was also another teacher who was required to be there. Goten now started to feel a bit uneasy.

"Bra," he whispered to his wife as she helped Pantii place her things in her cubby. "Grab Pantii, and we'll make a run for it!"

"Goten," Bra said with a laugh as Pantii ran off to go play with a few other girls who ha baby dolls. "We can't stop her from growing up, all we can do is enjoy her being young while she is." She had repeated the very same thing he had told her before they walked into the school. Goten just frowned. He wasn't liking this idea of growing up very much.

**-I haven't forgotten about Trunks and Pan... I promise *laughs evilly***


	27. Chapter 27

**-Let me apologize for the short chapter... But I'm sure you guys will love it.**

**27**

"Daddy, can we get a puppy?" asked Pantii.

"Sure," Goten said with a smile as he walked with Bra. They were on their way to Capsule for a small get together and Pantii as always was leading them like she loved to do.

"Actually, I want a kitty," Pantii said changing her mind.

"Tell you what, when we get a house, we'll get both of them."

"You know, I've always wanted a zebra," chimed in Bra.

Goten smiled. "We'll get a whole zoo of exotic pets."

"Panny!" the little girl yelled at seeing the silhouette of a familiar figure.

Pan turned around with a smile. "Hey short stuff, about time you arrived!"

"Let me guess, it was your father?" Trunks asked turning his head.

"Trunks!" Pantii said giving her uncle a hug as well.

"I have you know that I am always the first one dressed," Goten said with a smile. "It's rough living with two women."

"Hey," Bra said dully.

Pan laughed. "Come on, we better get you in before Grandma ChiChi and Bulma have my head for hogging you."

Trunks watched Pan and Pantii with a light smile. She really was spectacular with their niece, and in the back of his mind he wondered what she would be like with their child. _Now when did that happen?_ He asked himself with a smirk- he wanted a child.

* * *

Pan was cleaning up from supper one evening as she believed her husband ha went off to do something involving work. As she stood at the sink washing dishes the old fashion way she felt his hands below her breast and push her into his back. He leaned his head against hers and breathed in her scent. Pan leaned back into him with a smile of happiness, life really was good.

"Let's have a baby," Trunks whispered as he teeth scraped the shell of her ear.

Pan's eyes widened as she dropped the silverware in her hands and a shiver ran all up her spine. "You want a baby?" Pan whispered feeling warm and butterflies in her stomach. She had waited for this moment for years, and if it was Trunks playing a joke on her- she would kill him, wish him back with the Dragon Balls, and then kill him again.

"Yes," Trunks purred.

Pan dried her hands as she asked, "What changed your mind?"

Trunks shrugged as his hands moved up to cup her bust. "Just seeing you with Pantii, makes me want to see you with our children."

Pan felt a shiver run up her spine again. He said children... Did that mean he wanted more than one? Pan turned her head to look up at him with a smile. "Well, you know what we have to do now don't you?"

Trunks smirked as his blue eyes came to life. "Oh, I know," he said before seizing her lips.

* * *

Months later there was another get together, but this time all the Z-Fighters were included. "Daddy," Pantii said running up to Goten where he stood at in the kitchen beside Trunks. "Where do babies come from?"

Goten started blushing as snickers went out through the group- mainly from Trunks who didn't see his best friend being able to tell his daughter the birds and the bees. "Pantii, why would you ask such a question?" Goten asked.

The four-year old shrugged. "Mommy and Panny were talking about it."

"They were?" said a sobered up Trunks with a wide-eyed Goten.

They froze as Bra and Pan walked into the room and everyone turned to look at them expectingly. Bra smiled as she pointed a finger at the slightly blushing Pan. ChiChi and Bulma both got up to hug her as their were a chorus of congratulations. Trunks walked over to her and hugged her tightly as he kissed the top of her head. He never thought he would be so excited.

"Trunks, are you really okay with this?" Pan asked.

Trunks looked down at her confused. "Of course I am."

Pan laughed nervously. "That's good because I'm not just having one..."

"You're not?" Trunks said with wide-eyes.

"...I'm having four."

There was silence in the room. "Q-Quadruplets?" Trunks whispered.

Pan looked up to see that her husband looked like he was in some sort of shell shock. "Yes, quaderuplets."

Trunks didn't say anything as he twitched and leaned on the wall before slidding down. Goten however couldn't stop laughing. "That's what you get for waiting so long!"

**-Who else agrees with Goten? You guys did want Trunks and Pan to have children!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for the reviews! I OWN NOTHING!**

**28**

A month after Pan found out she was pregnant, her and Trunks both moved out of their apartment. Both of them agreed that it was way too small to have four kids in, so they bought them a fairly large house. It was after Pan was put on bed rest that Trunks started working from home, refusing to leave Pan incase something happened.

Pan's pregnancy was no better than Bra's, and to be concluded it was probably worse. She was constantly sick, and tired from having four kids growing inside of you. After her fifth month she was put on strict bed rest, that Trunks made sure she followed obediently.

"Pantii, don't knock," Bra told her daughter once they arrived at Trunks and Pan's house.

"But you said always to knock before entering."

"At a strangers house, yes," said Goten. "But this is Uncle Trunks and Aunt Panny's house so you don't have to. They're family so we're always welcomed just like they're always welcomed at our house."

"Plus, Panny's not feeling good with the babies. We need to be as quite as we can so we don't disturb her."

The three walked into the house softly and made their way to the living room where Trunks and Pan were currently. Trunks was sitting at the end of the couch and Pan had her head resting on his lap as she laid down on the rest of the couch. "Hey you guys," greeted Trunks. Pan turned her head and smiled softly, poor girl was still sick, and she was just 6 months along.

"How are feeling?" Bra asked her friend.

"Better," Pan said softly.

"Wow... Panny, your belly has gotten big," Pantii said staring at Pan's gigantic stomach. Everyone had always been careful not to call it big, but kids don't really get the memo.

"I know," Pan said with a smile. "But it's going to get even bigger."

"Maybe you should stop eating so much," Pantii suggested.

Trunks chuckled. "Trust me, Pantii, that won't be happening soon. Your aunt loves to eat. Plus she has four babies inside of her that she has to keep healthy."

"That's a lot of babies," Pantii said. "How are you going to take care of them all?"

"We'll find a way," Pan said softly.

"So did you guys find out what you were having?" asked Goten.

"Yeah, three boys and one girl," said Trunks.

Bra smiled at Pan. "At least you'll have one little girl on your side."

Pan nodded as Trunks helped her sit up and lean against him. "Yeah, that's true."

"Have any names picked out?"

"I'm not telling you," Pan said dully.

"Why not?!" Bra pouted.

"Because you didn't tell me Pantii's name," Pan said with a smirk.

Bra rolled her eyes with a smile. "That was five years ago."

"So," Pan said simply.

Most of Pan's pregnancy went by smoothly- other than the fact that she seemed to be sick all the time. At seven months she was moved into the hospital for the rest of her term, and Trunks made sure she had the best hospital staff around. A few weeks after she hit the eight month mark contractions started to hit. It took a whole day, but the quadruplets were finally here.

Pan had two sets of twins- one identical and one not identical. The first set of twins were two boys who were named, Masaaki and Kaito. The second set was a boy and girl whose names were Riku and Sora. Everyone gathered around the Briefs quadruplets. All of them had black hair except Riku who had bright blue hair, and all of them had black eyes except Sora who had dark blue eyes.

Goten laughed lightly as he looked at the new parents. "Oh you guys are going to have so much fun," he said a bit sarcastically.

"Are babies suppose to look like this?" Pantii asked curiously.

"What do they look like?" asked Pan.

"Aliens," Pantii said simply.

"Pantii," Bra said at the rude comment. Pan and Trunks however did my take it the wrong way, they started laughing hysterically.

* * *

"Trunks-?"

"Shh," he told his wife. "They're all sleeping," he said pointing towards the floor where the eleven-months-old laid.

Pan laughed lightly. "I'm happy they're sleeping soundly."

Pan sat down on the couch by her husband quietly before snuggling up to him. "Look like it's our nap time too," Trunks said softly.

"Mhm," Pan mumbled as she closed her eyes.

**I named Trunks and Pan's kids based on the four elements.**

**Masaaki- meaning true brightness- fire**

**Riku- meaning land- earth**

**Kaito- meaning sea or ocean- water**

**Sora- meaning sky- air**

**AND Sora is the girl.**


	29. Chapter 29

**29**

"Masaaki, Kaito!" Pan warned her two oldest sons as they walked towards Capsule.

"What?" the two eight-year-olds said innocently. "We're not doing anything."

"You're being bad," Sora said as she tilted her head back. She was walking in front of them holding both of her parents hands. Her twin was walking silently beside their mother and well her other brothers were fighting like they normally did.

"Can't you two get along for a few hours?" asked Trunks. The boys normally did get along, but when they got into certain moods they did not.

"It's not my fault if Kaito-Kun is a baka," Masaaki said crossing his arms.

"Take that back!" Kaito yelled.

"No!"

"At least I don't stink like Masaaki-Kun!"

"Enough!" Pan finally said, "behave yourselves!"

"Act guilty," Trunks whispered to his sons. Pan rolled her eyes as she pretended to not hear it.

"You know what they say, the strongest first!" Kaito said as he ran inside of Capsule.

"More like the oldest, since he his the most strongest!" Masaaki said pushing his twin aside as they entered the backyard where everyone was at.

Suddenly some grabbed both of their heads and smashed them together. Riku walked over them with a satisfied smirk, "Cleverest."

"Ah!" Masaaki and Kaito said before attacking their brother.

"Boys!" Sora said annoyed as she stepped on her brothers and made her way over to Pantii. Trunks and Pan just stood there watching their boys roll around on the ground.

"Are you two going to stop them?" asked Goten.

"No," said Trunks. "Masaaki, swing your fist swifter, and Kaito put more force behind your kicks," he told his children. "The winner gets ten bucks."

The three boys really started going at it now as they powered up to super Saiyans and went through the backyard like crazy animals. "Boys! If you get your outfits dirty you're grounded!" Pan yelled out to them.

Trunks just laughed at his wife as their sons zoomed past them. "Having kids was a good idea."

Pan sighed a she sat beside her longtime best friend. "Tried?" Bra teased.

"You could say so," Pan said with a smile. "Hows my nephew?"

"He's a kickin'" Bra said patting her growing stomach. "I think he's ready to come out and spend the night with his aunt Panny."

Pan did a face. "No offense Bra, I'm kinda sick of little boys at the moment."

"I don't blame you," Bra said Masaaki, Kaito, and Riku all smashed into something.

Pan sighed. "They're hellions I tell you."

"They must take after their mother, " Bra teased. "I'm surprised about how strict you have become. I remember the rebellious teenager who got suspended from school-"

"You got suspended?!" Masaaki yelled as he and his brothers stopped in front of their mother.

"That's no fair!" yelled Kaito.

"You grounded us for a month for getting suspended!" declared Riku.

"I was a teenager and stupid, but I'm not about to let you boys act like that. Be good kids."

Riku snorted. "I don't think that will happen Mom, I mean we are yours and Dads kids after all..."

"Go play," Pan said rolling her eyes.

"Yes ma'am!" her sons said with a salute.

"They'll never let you live that down," Bra teased.

Pan smiled, "probably not."

Bra looked around the group with a smile. Pan was now talking to her mother who still looked good for her age. Her father was off probably training somewhere. Gohan and Videl were laughing with Yamacha and his wife he married six years ago, Kimi. Roshii, Tein, and Krillin who had Eighteen making sure he was making the right moves on a card game. Marron had settled down two years ago and had a little girl with her husband, they didn't come today because she was sick. Trunks was smiling at his three sons as he handed all three of them ten dollar bills for trying their best.

Bra's eyes focused on Pantii for a minute. Each day she grew more lovely as signs of early womanhood began to appear. She had her eyes, nose, and lips, but other than that she saw Goten. Pantii really was a special girl, and the light of her and Goten's life- as well as their son who would be arriving in a few months. Bra couldn't imagine her life another way.

She felt eyes on her and turned to see her husband smiling at her softly. She smiled back at him and when he winked she laughed lightly. How did she ever get to become so lucky? She really was blessed. Life had- and still would be a trip, but it would be a trip with Goten and her family so she knew it would be marvelous.

**Everyone,**

**Well this is it- the last chapter of Life's A Trip! I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please, come check out my other stories so we don't have to say goodbye! Thanks for coming on this adventure with me, but there is plenty of more to come! :)**

**-Until we meet again, Kaitlyn**


End file.
